Stolen Hearts
by i.was.kitten
Summary: Amy's decided 2 give Sonic his space & he's appreciating her new behavior & starting 2 think & feel differently about her. However just when things were heating up nicely a certain evil green hedgehog kidnaps Amy b4 Sonic's very eyes. Now he must go through anything & everything he can 2 get her back before she's married 2 & trapped with Scourge in Anti-Mobius forever. Own nothing
1. Doubtful Gifts

(Hey, guys, during the two days without cable, I'd thought about the love triangle about Sonic, Amy, and Scourge and then I had an inspiration, so I wrote this. I hope y'all like it and comment it. Thank you and Happy Thanksgivin'!)

* * *

Chapter 1: Doubtful Gifts

It was a peaceful day in the beautiful green hills outside the town of Knothole. By a small patch of flowers, Amy Rose and her young friend Cream the Rabbit along with her pet Chao Cheese were picking flowers and making flower-crowns for their friends. Cream had already made two for Tails and her mother. Looking at Amy's delicate and beautiful work, Cream guessed whom she was giving that crown to.

"Is that for Sonic, Amy?" Cream asked, startling her.

"Um, well...yeah..." she answered shyly, her cheeks turning into a light pink.

"I'm sure he'll like it," Cream remarked, positively. "Sonic's always loved flowers."

Staring at the almost finished crown, Amy smiled and said, "Yeah."

Amy was trying hard to be someone Sonic would like and want to be with. For a while, she decided to give Sonic his space, which he seemed to appreciate and made him feel more comfortable around her now. Amy had hoped that keeping this up and giving him nice gifts would make things even better.

Finally, after putting blue and green flowers together to represent Sonic's colors, Amy and Cream and Cheese bid farewell to each other to give their crowns away.

Amy wondered where to find Sonic, but then remembered it was lunch time and she figured Sonic would be eating a chili dog at his Uncle Chuck's. She decided to see for herself and when she got there and saw her blue crush stuffing his mouth with a dog, she felt a little scared now. She was worried that Sonic would think she was stalking him again and be annoyed with her.

Then, she had an idea. She went around the back of the restaurant and knocked on the door. An old blue hedgehog with a gray moustache came and was surprised to see Amy in front of him.

"Well, Miss Rose," he greeted with a friendly smile, "what brings you here, especially at my back door?"

"Um..." Amy started hesitatedly, then stuck out the flower crown for him to see, "would you give this to Sonic for me, Chuck? I'd do it myself, but I'm a little nervous."

Chuck smiled when he understood. "I see, well, I'll be sure to give it to him."

"Thank you, Chuck," Amy replied happily.

Before Chuck could say any more, Sonic from the dining table at the front of the restaurant called, "Uncle Chuck!"

"Perfect timin'," Chuck said, bidding Amy a farewell before closing the back door.

Amy felt really nervous. She wondered if he would accept it.

Bravely, she decided to peek at the window at the front of the restaurant and saw Chuck speaking to his nephew.

"Glad you liked the chili dog, Sonic," Chuck said, then gave a playful smirk, "By the way, someone at the back door came and wanted me to give this to ya." He pulled out the flower crown from behind his back and handed it to Sonic who was amazed to see how beautiful and well-made it was.

The butterflies in Amy's stomach fluttered even harder when Sonic stared at the crown.

_Does he hate it? Does he know they're from me? Will Chuck tell him that?_

"Wow..." Sonic remarked, his green eyes glued to the crown in his hands. "This is incredible. Who made this?"

"Ah, a young lady. She didn't say what her name was," Chuck answered innocently, looking at Amy who was looking from outside the window and gave her a wink. Amy smiled in gratitude, knowing that he did like the crown she made.

Sonic looked up to ask his uncle who that young lady was, then noticed he was staring at the window and as he looked for himself, Amy took off in a panic.

Sonic blinked at the window, knowing that he'd seen someone go, but couldn't tell who it was... Looking at the crown, it came to him and made him grin, making him go out the door with Chuck smiling as he left.

Amy fled the from the restaurant, wanting to get as far away as possible. _Did he see me? Oh, please don't let him know it was me. What if he gets irritated and thinks I was following him? Oh, why didn't I just mail that crown to him? _

Finally, she made it home to her apartment, but before she could even touch the doorknob, a familiar voice said, "Hey there," and made her jump and scream. To her amazement and slight horror, she turned to see Sonic five steps away from her porch.

"Oh, hi, Sonic," Amy waved, trying to keep her cool, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, not much," Sonic answered, his hands behind his back. "Just thought I'd drop in and say hi."

"Oh, well, then hi." Amy replied, then laughed awkwardly. "Oh, I just said that already. Well, I'd love to talk some more, but I've got to do something."

As Amy opened the door, Sonic took her wrist, making her turn to him in surprise. "I know it was you who made this, Amy," Sonic told her, showing her the flower crown.

"Oh, you got that?" Amy asked, looking away. "Uh, well, Cream and I were in the meadow and thought we'd make flower crowns for our friends and loved ones."

"Why didn't you come in the restaurant to give it to me?" Sonic asked.

"Because you were eating and..." Amy trailed off.

"And why did you run away?" Sonic added.

Amy turned to him with wide eyes. He knew she was the one Chuck was looking at when he gave Amy's flower crown to him for her. She was very embarrassed and kind of ashamed when she answered, "Because I didn't want you to think I was following you around again. I didn't know what else to do but to ask your uncle to do it for me. But I was afraid you wouldn't like the crown so I had to peek through the window and see, but I was scared when you turned around, so, I..." Amy stopped as she felt hot and covered her red face with her hand.

Sonic carefully slipped the crown on his arm and took his free hand to gently remove hers away from her face. "Hey, you didn't have to be afraid," Sonic told her gently. "I would've known you weren't following me. And I do like this crown a lot."

"Really?" Amy asked, her face starting to cool down.

"Yeah, I mean, this is some real good work," he answered, taking it off of his arm. "And I like the colors."

"Well, I thought I'd use blue flowers since your fur is blue and use green flowers since your eyes are green," she explained.

Sonic grinned, handing the crown to Amy. "Would you put it on me?" he asked.

Amy gave him a surprised look, then took the crown and said, "Sure. Kneel down, please."

He obeyed her request and bent down as she gently placed the crown on his head.

"There, a crown fit for a king," Amy declared.

Sonic stood up straight, giving Amy a grateful grin. "Thanks, Amy." Then, to Amy's complete shock, he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Amy turned even redder than before and touched the cheek where his lips touched. She just stared at Sonic in wonder, then Sonic winked at her and said, "Catch ya later," then took off, leaving a gust of wind behind him.

Amy watched him go, pulling her hair back from her eyes, and smiled with satisfaction. She couldn't believe that, not only did he not get mad at her, he said he really liked the crown and kissed her on the cheek. She knew that she had done a good job and began to have a brand new kind of hope.

Sonic, who was running from Amy's apartment, smiled to himself, happy with how well Amy was behaving around him now and that she'd made him a thoughtful gift. Then, he realized that he'd just kissed her a minute ago. His own face turned red for a second as he wondered why he did that.

Well, she did do a good job making the crown, so...she deserved something, right? Right?

As he ran, he began to think again about Amy's new more respectful and understanding behavior towards him and his space, and started to smile. _She's getting better and better. I'll give her that. _

Little did either Sonic and Amy know, someone in another dimension was watching them through a window-portal, a green hedgehog with a hot-rod flaming jacket and red sunglasses who sneered at Sonic's smile while he was running through the green hills.

"'A crown fit for a king'," he mocked, his arms folded. "Hmph, well, then, my little Rose, I suggest you make another crown for a real king..." he said, taking his sunglasses off, reavling icy blue eyes, "because he's coming to claim his queen."


	2. A Date Gone Wrong

**Chapter 2: A Date Gone Wrong**

The next day, Amy came out of her apartment, and decided to check her mailbox. The only thing she found was a letter from...Sonic!

"No way!" she squealed with delight, hugging the letter. "What does it say?"

She opened the letter that said, _"Dear Amy, I was thinking yesterday and I thought that maybe we could do lunch. I don't think you'd be interested in chili dogs, but how about some pasta at that Italian restaurant you like. I've got the arrangements made already, but if you don't feel like it, I'll cancel them. What do ya say? Meet me at noon?" _

"What do I say?" she asked excitedly, "I say I'm so there!"

Quickly, she went back into her apartment and changed into a lovely pink silky dress. Then she locked her door and jogged to the restaurant, feeling like she was in a dream. Sonic was asking her to go out for lunch. He'd never done that before. She knew that her new behavior must be working like a charm.

As she kept pacing up the sidewalk in town, she thought up all the interesting things to say and things to do to make sure this lunch went well. "Sit up straight, eat politely, don't talk or laugh with your mouth full," she told herself quietly, then looked up to see Sonic waiting for her at the entrance. Amy took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing."

She walked up to Sonic, trying to look as proper and ladylike as possible. When Sonic turned to see her, his eyes were as big as goose eggs. He'd never seen her dress up like that before and he had to admit...she did look good. Really good.

"Hi, Sonic," Amy greeted calmly despite the anxiety she was hiding.

"Hi, Amy," Sonic replied as he stared, then cleared his throat, "I see you've accepted my invitation."

"Well, yes, I mean, I didn't want to be rude and let your arrangements go to waste, so..."

Sonic grinned sticking his arm out to her. "Then shall we?" he asked gentlemanly.

Amy smiled and took his arm, "Yes, please."

As they walked into the restaurant, the green hedgehog watched from his portal-window, impatiently waiting to make his move. "Enjoy your lunch, sweetheart," he said, with an evil smirk. "When you're done dining with Blue today, you'll be dining like a queen with good ol' Green."

Once they were inside, the waiter showed them to their table. Before Sonic sat down, he pushed in Amy's seat for her. Amy nodded gratefully and they both ordered the finest spaghetti. While they were waiting for their order, they helped themselves to some bread sticks and talked.

"And when I saw that the bridge was broken, I took a few steps back, then ran forward and jumped to the other side of the ledge," Sonic said, telling her his adventure to the mountains.

Amy listened intently, admiring his ever so brave personality. "I guess those mountains were worth that kind of jump, hmm?" she queried.

"Yeah, I mean, the flowers that bloom in the moonlight over there are somethin' to see," he answered. "Perhaps you and I can go there so you can see for yourself."

"Really?" she cried, holding her hands together, then silently scolded herself for being so loud. "I mean, that sounds like fun," she said calmly.

Then their pasta came on a single plate for them to share and as they took in a noodle, they realized they were eating the same noodle and were inches away from each other's faces. Amy bit into her side of the noodle and looked away bashfully. Sonic grinned and offered her one of his meatballs from his side of the plate. They stared into each other's eyes, not knowing what to say until they were done eating and headed out of the fine dinery.

"Um, that was a very nice lunch, Sonic," Amy thanked, "I enjoyed it."

"Glad to hear it," Sonic replied.

"S-so, about those mountains you were talking about, when can we go there?" she stammered.

"Well, actually, I want to bring us there at sunset, so we can see them bloom in time. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, it sounds really good," she answered straightforwardly.

"Great, so I'll see you this evening at 6:30." Sonic nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good. You need me to escort you home?" he offered.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine," she assured waving him good-bye. "See you later." As she walked, she wondered why she declined his walking her home, then she realized it would've been better than to accidentally say something that'll make him change his mind in taking her to the flowers. But her heart soared because lunch went great and now Sonic wants to take her for a moonlit hike tonight. She sighed thinking this was too good to be true.

* * *

Somewhere at three in the afternoon, Amy was choosing the best outfit for tonight's date. Well, she'd have to call it an outing since she figured Sonic wouldn't say that...or at least not yet hopefully. As she was sorting out her fabrics, she heard a knock on her door.

"Who could that be?" she asked coming downstairs. Then she saw a letter at her door. She wondered who it was from since someone must've slid it under her door like that. She picked it up and saw that it was from Sonic much to her excitement. She opened it and read it aloud, "Dear Amy, there's a little change in plans. We're gonna go to the mountains a little early. Do you think you can meet me at the green hills outside of Knothole at 6:00? Thanks."

Amy tiltled her head, wondering why Sonic wanted to leave early, but she shrugged it off. The sooner, the better, she thought since it means she'll get to be with Sonic early.

At 5:50 p.m., Amy had on a little thick black-and-pink shirt with dark red pants and was ready to go. As she walked to the meeting place, she couldn't help but ask herself why Sonic wanted to see her so early and for not at least waiting at her door to tell her that in person.

_Maybe he was shy. _Amy suggested. _After all, he gave me a letter asking me out to lunch. _

When she made it to the place she was supposed to meet Sonic, she looked around, but didn't see him.

"I don't understand. It's six o' clock. Sonic should be here," she thought aloud.

"Oh, Sonic's not coming, cutie," said a very cold, unsettling voice that sent a chill down Amy's spine. She turned to see the most evil hedgehog in green who looked at her with the iciest blue eyes. "But I am."

"Scourge!" she cried in terror.

"Oh, I love the way you say my name," he commented, leaning forward. "Do say it again."

"All I have to say is this!" Amy snapped, pulling out her large hammer and began swinging at him.

"Fiesty as always, hmm, my little Rose?" Scourge asked playfully as he easily dodged her attacks.

"I'm not your little Rose or anything else!" she retorted as she kept swinging.

Then, to her dismay, Scourge grabbed the handle of her mallet and pulled her towards him, her face dangerously close to his. "Now that's debatable," he said, taking the hammer out of Amy's hands, then tossing it aside.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled then ran away.

"I love it when they play hard to get," he told himself before he chased her.

Amy looked to see if he was following her, but to her surprise, she didn't see him, then she bumped into someone in front of her and looked up to see Scourge.

"You should always look in front of you when you're running, sweetheart," he told her, wrapping his arms around her, pinning her own arms to her sides.

"No, let me go!" she exclaimed, struggling to get away.

"No can do, Amy," he said, stroking her cheek with one hand, then pulled out a golden ring. "You see, I'm sort of lonely in my kingdom and I'd kinda like to have somebody by my side." Then he threw the ring in the air and the ring grew bigger and turned into a portal. "And frankly, I'm kinda fond of you," he added, holding her tighter. "Now let's go. I have a welcoming party just for you at my palace."

Amy started to shed tears as he walked up to the portal with her in his grasp.

"And I've got a farewell party for you!" yelled the most wonderful voice in Amy's ears and she turned to see Sonic charging at them. Before Scourge blinked, Sonic punched him in the nose, making him let go of Amy.

Amy started shedding new tears of joy and hugged her crush. "Thank you, Sonic!" she sobbed.

"Are you okay, Amy?" he asked her in deep concern, wiping her tears.

Amy nodded because she was too overwhelmed to see him to say anything.

Scourge groaned, rubbing his nose. "Figures you'd come and ruin the fun," he muttered.

"You're lucky your nose isn't bleeding...yet," Sonic snapped, keeping Amy behind him. "You made a big mistake, Scourge!"

"Why, Sonic, are you saying you're in love with little Amy Rose?" Scourge chuckled. "That's nice, you never felt that way before, why should you now?"

"Look, just get outta my dimension now!" Sonic growled, which surprised Amy to see how fierce he was.

"Hey, Blue, we seem to have something in common. We both like this lady in pink and neither of us want her to get hurt," Scourge reasoned, which confused Sonic and Amy, "So why don't we settle this like men? Last one down gets the girl."

"I've beaten you before, Green, and I'll beat you again if I have to!" Sonic declared.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Scourge teased, motioning his fingers for Sonic to come to him.

"Amy, you run for it. I'll take care of him," Sonic told her.

"Sonic, I can't leave you," Amy argued.

"Relax, I can take care of him," Sonic assured. "I just want you out of harm's way."

Amy didn't like it, but reluctantly she nodded and ran off and as she did, Sonic came at the green hedgehog with full speed, then Scourge just disappeared into thin air, and to Sonic's shock, he felt him hitting him hard on the back. Sonic fell down, then got up, wincing from the pain. "I see you've been practicing," Sonic remarked, wiping the dirt off his face.

"Even a guy like me can learn from his mistakes, Blue," Scourge shrugged simply.

"If that's the case, how come you haven't learned not to mess with me?" Sonic questioned with a grin.

"Because it's so much giving you a hard day," Scourge answered, then disappeared again.

Sonic looked from all sides wondering where he was at. Then he heard a yell from the air and looked up to see Scourge coming at him fist-first and got knocked hard on the head, making him fall with a thud.

Sonic felt so dizzy from that hit, his surroundings looked blurry.

"Why don't you take a nap there, Blue?" Scourge advised with triumph in his tone, then turned around. "I've got a girl to catch up with."

Sonic struggled to get up and ignore the pain. "No, Amy..." he choked then stumbled to Amy's direction with dizziness.

Amy ran as fast as her feet could take her, hoping that Sonic could defeat Scourge. "Oh, please be all right, Sonic," she prayed. As she ran past a sign that was close to town, Scrouge who hid from behind the large pole, grabbed her by the wrist. "Well, seems that Sonic is getting sloppy," Scrouge proclaimed, putting his hand under her chin, "Looks like you're all mine, cutie."

"No!" she screamed which was heard by Sonic who snapped out of his dizziness and finally found his feet and dashed to the sound of Amy's cry for help. When he got there, he was too late. Scourge wasted no time getting into the portal with an unconscious Amy in his arms.

"Amy!" he cried, but when he reached to the portal, it closed, leaving Sonic stare in complete silent agony. "No...no... _Amy...!" _Sonic fell to the ground, his hands on his head. He couldn't believe Amy was taken away by one of his worst enemies.

"It's all my fault. I should've gotten to her on time," he lamented, pounding on the ground. "What do I do now? ...Stop blaming myself and find Tails so I can save her." Sonic stood up and ran straight to Tails's workshop. He wasn't going to stop and feel sorry for himself while Amy was in Scourge's hands. He was going to rescue her no matter what.


	3. Chained & Trapped

**Chapter 3: Chained and Trapped**

A few hours later, Amy woke up to find herself sitting up with her hands chained to a pole on each side.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, trying to pull the chains off, but to no avail. She looked around to find herself in a big room with a large bed, a mirror with a make-up table, and a wardrobe of fancy clothes. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in your room, where do you think?"

Amy turned to see Scourge at the door, leaning on the doorframe. "I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up," he said, closing the door behind him. "Welcome to your new home."

Amy thought that this was a nightmare. It had to be. She couldn't believe that she was trapped in Scourge's dimension.

"I do hope you like the room," Scourge said, sitting down in front of her, his head leaning on his hand and elbow resting on his knee. "I made it as comfortable as possible."

"Well, then, what do you call this?" she hissed, pulling her chained hands.

"Caution, sweetheart," he answered simply. "I knew you'd flip out once you regained consciousness. So this is just to help me make an offer."

"An offer for me to leave?" Amy suggested narrowing her eyes.

"Uh, no," he replied, "I brought you were because I want you here."

"Why? What good am I to you?"

He reached his hand for her, making Amy flinch, but he just brushed the ruffled hair from her eyes, cupping her face to look at his. "Everything and anything," he answered softly.

Amy just stared at him. Scourge closed his eyes and smiled as he explained, "I've been watching you for a while now through my portal window. And I noticed how oddly you were behaving with Blue. Normally, you'd go scream 'Sonic!' and chase after him. But then, you started to be calm and quiet all of a sudden. Then I realized you were trying to be more pleasant around him. And you were going around making flower crowns and getting all gussied up for lunch dates with him...and it made me sick."

The irritated tone in his voice scared Amy, but what was worse was that he had been spying on her and Sonic for who knows how long. He continued, "I just don't understand what you see in him. You could've done much better than that. That's when I realized something." He looked up at her and gave a soft smile which confused Amy. "I was jealous."

"Jealous of Sonic?" Amy blinked. "Why? Since when did you like me?"

"Oh, for quite a while," he answered, simply. "I've always admired that strong spirit of yours and I just love the way you throw a tantrum. It makes you sooo cute. And, when you're not throwing a fit of sorts, you do seem kind of ladylike which makes you charming."

_Kind of ladylike? _Amy repeated, slightly annoyed.

"That's when I thought you'd make a really good companion in my lonely palace, so I took the liberty of bringing you here," he finished leaning back with his hands on the floor, "to make you my little wife."

"If that's what you want, then you're wasting your time!" Amy cried angrily. "I'd rather be chained like this for the rest of my life than be yours!"

"Now, now, Amy, don't be stubborn," Scourge said casually, coming behind Amy, sitting down and wrapping his arms around her waist, which made her squeeze her eyes shut. "I'm offering everything to you. Think about it, you could be a ruler of everything in this world. Everyone would do whatever you say. And you'll have all the necessities in life that Blue could never offer you."

"Just because Sonic doesn't have a kingdom like you, doesn't mean he can't offer me anything," Amy argued.

"Yeah, like what?" he challenged unconvinced.

"He offers me respect and kindness, more than usual since I've done the same. He's the brave, strong, thoughtful hero I've always dreamed of, nothing like you."

"Oh, well, if he's sooo perfect," Scourge mocked, grinning, "then how is it that you're here with me?"

Amy didn't answer that. She just looked at the ground.

"Yeah, he's not so great now, is he?" Scourge queried. Then he rested his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I'm the one who can take real good care of you. I'm the one you need."

Taking his head off her shoulder, he reached out for her chained hand to kiss it, making Amy look away in fear. Scourge brought his head back to hers and quietly said, "Please be mine, Amy."

To Amy, he sounded...sincere. As if he _did _care for her. She thought about it for a moment...and sighed. "Well...you sound serious...and...I guess it wouldn't be so bad...being queen."

"You mean...?" Scourge asked his eyes lighting up.

"Mm-hmm, I accept your offer," Amy nodded giving him a small smile.

Scourge panted at first, smiling like a kid on Christmas. "This is...this is great! You've made me so happy!" he cried, hugging her tightly. "I'll be a good king for you, you'll see." Then he unchained her and helped her stand up, holding her free hands. "I'll go get the arrangements ready."

Before he could leave, Amy gently pulled him back. "Uh, actually, do you think we can...wait a little while before we do all that?"

"Why?"

"Well, you see, if we're going to spend our lives together, we should get to know each other more first," she answered, stroking his face, "Don't you agree?"

Scourge sighed with content at her touch, then gripped her hand, "I see your point. Then I'll just have dinner prepared. You get dressed and I'll go tell the chefs to make a welcome feast for their future queen." Kissing her hand again, he left her alone, with a big smirk on her face.

_That fooled him. Now I've bought myself some time so Sonic can find me. Oh, please hurry up and save me, Sonic._


	4. An Uncomfortable Walk In The Gardens

**Chapter 4: An Uncomfortable Walk in the Rose Gardens**

Sonic wasted no time and ran straight to Tails's workshop and told him the whole story. "We have to get into Scourge's dimension and save her. Can you get us there, pal?" Sonic half begged.

"I'll figure out something, but it'll take me a day to make a ring that'll take us there," Tails answered carefully. "If I don't take the time to do it right, Sonic, we might get sent to the wrong dimension and won't be able to get back."

Sonic sighed deeply, knowing he was right. "Okay, Tails, I'll leave it to you."

Tails nodded gratefully and started working. Sonic waited impatiently tapping his foot. He was really worried about Amy right now. What was happening to her in Scourge's dimension? What will he do to her? Poor Sonic felt like he was going to explode with worry.

Tails glanced at his best friend who was holding his face in despair. He'd never seen Sonic act like this about Amy before. He'd heard from Cream that Amy had decided to give Sonic his space more and also heard that Amy had given him a flower crown yesterday. And when he'd just heard that he as going to take her to the mountains to see some flowers at night, Tails started to wonder if Sonic had new feelings for Amy.

Right there, Tails worked hard on making the portal ring. If Sonic really did to start developing new thoughts for Amy, then he was going to go through all ends to help him get her back.

_I just hope that Amy will be okay when we find her. _Tails thought.

* * *

Back in the dimension called Anti-Mobius where Scourge ruled, Amy picked out a long flacy pink and red dress for tonight's dinner. She hoped that she could keep up the act long enough for Sonic to come get her. She didn't know how he would do it, but she knew he would come for her. Sonic would do just about anything to help someone, which is what she adored the most about him.

After she was dressed, she stepped out of her temporary room and looked out to see if Scourge was there or not. Surprised and somewhat pleased, she saw that he he wasn't and she started to walk through the halls.

_Where exactly am I supposed to go, then? _Actually, she really didn't want to go to dinner. She was afraid to be near that green hedgehog, but she didn't know what else to do other than to pretend she wanted to be with him and buy Sonic some time to rescue her.

For a while, Amy seemed kind of lost. Maybe she should have waited. She decided to just call out to someone who was in earshot, hopefully. "Hello? Can someone tell me where the dining hall is?"

"Well..." said the creepy voice that made Amy jump and look behind her to see Scourge, admiring her dress, "take a look at this ravishing damsel."

_Yes, a damsel in distress. _Amy added in her mind sourly. She put on a fake smile and dipped her head in gratitude. "Why, thank you. I'm sorry you had to find me lost in here. I was just a little impatient to see you, that's all."

She hoped that would convince and thankfully it did since he had a surprisingly happy smile and closed his eyes as he said, "Well, then, wait no more, my little belle of the ball." He stuck out his arm at her...just like Sonic did this afternoon at lunch. "Shall we?" he asked, sounding almost like Sonic, which hurt Amy.

Of course, she couldn't show this and regretfully took his arm. "Please, let's," she smiled. During the walk, Amy felt really uncomfortable to be next to him like this. Even though he wasn't looking at her or talking to her or even dragging her to the dining hall, being that close to him made Amy want to scream. She wanted nothing more but to run away from this green menance as fast as possible, but she kept her cool as hard as she could until finally they reached the dining hall.

"Feast your eyes on this feast, sweetheart," Scourge motioned to the table proudly. The table was longer than two limos covered with fancy dishes and such, but Amy felt so sick with anxiety that she lost her appetite when she came in.

However, she still had to keep up the act and said, "Oh, it all looks great."

She went to her seat one end of the table, sitting down, but then she felt the soft cushion of her chair under her and turned to see Scourge pushing her seat in and giving her a pleased smile. Before she could say anything, Scourge disappeared and reappeared on his seat at the other end of the table across from Amy.

_I keep forgetting he can teleport like that. _Amy told herself. _If that's the case, why didn't he teleport us to this hall in the first place when he found me wandering in the castle? _Then she knew it was because he wanted to be with her for a few minutes before sitting separately at the dinner table. _I'm glad one of us liked that long walk in the halls. _Amy thought grimly.

To Amy's gratitude, both of them kept quiet as they ate, though Amy had to force herself to eat the food she didn't feel like eating because she didn't want to Scourge to see her unhappy and ask questioins.

After dinner was over, Amy hoped that they could both call it a night so Amy wouldn't go through another tormenting moment with him, but she knew that wasn't likely.

"Well, now that we're done," Scourge announced, standing up from his seat, "what do you say we take a look at my castle?" Then he teleported himself next to Amy and had his arm around her shoulder. "I mean," he cleared his throat, "_our_ castle."

Amy felt like she was going to throw up her dinner, but kept it down and softly said, "Oh, yes, why don't we?"

Once again, she forced herself to take his arm again and let him give her a tour of the palace. She didn't want to pay attention at first, but then thought it would be good to know her away around when Sonic came and she could help him find the way out if needed.

She made sure to memorize every inch of the awful, gloomy place and when they stopped at a amazingly lovely rose garden, Scourge explained, "I had those planted not too long ago. They reminded me of...someone."

Amy knew he meant her, so she made herself hug him and replied, "Oh, that's so sweet." She decided to tell him she was getting tired now and ask if he would take her back to her chambers, but Scourge had her sit down on the stone bench next to him.

Amy felt really nervous when she watched him look at the night sky doing nothing, so far. Amy looked away wondering what was he going to do to her. Was he going to kiss her? Now she really felt like she was going to throw up.

Just as she feared, Scourge gently took her face and made it turn to see his. She looked at his hypnotic ice blue eyes, but made sure he saw no fear in her bluish green eyes which seemed to hypnotize him. He started to close his eyes as he slowly brought her face to his. Panicking, she gently turned away from him.

"I'm sorry, Scourge, but...I just feel like we should wait until we really get to know each other before we do that sort of thing," she excused. "I-I'm just not ready yet."

She didn't look to see him afraid to see him angry, but Scourge softly said, "I understand. We did just get started, after all. Why don't we call it a night, hmm? I'm sure you're tired."

Amy silently thanked Heaven and replied, "Yes, I kinda am." After a blissful quiet walk back to Amy's chambers, she happily let Scourge's arm go and put a hand on her door. "Well, I'll see you in the morning, Scourge," she told him, but when she opened the door a crack, Scourge took her wrist, which reminded her of what Sonic did yesterday when he confronted her about her gift to him.

"I know you're not ready yet, but can I at least give you this?" he asked, leaning in and giving her a five second peck on the cheek. Amy blushed and looked at Scourge who smiled with satisfaction. "Sleep tight, my little Rose," he told her then left.

Amy just stared at him as she left. She couldn't believe how real that kiss felt... Of course she didn't like it at all. In fact, she quickly came into her room, closed the door, and as she shed tears, she ran straight to her large bed and started crying.

She hated that so much. How dare he do that? Only Sonic was allowed to do that. Then she thought about yesterday, when he kissed her on her other cheek after she gave him that flower crown. She felt very, very happy when he did that. It made her feel like he was starting to like her...at least a little.

Then she wondered, was he starting to like her? He had to. He did ask her to lunch and offered to take her to the mountains to watch the flowers bloom. And when Scourge claimed that Sonic liked Amy when he tried to rescue her, he didn't seem to object.

_Maybe...maybe he does like me... I don't know if it's a lot or a little, but I know he does._

She hoped it was true...and she hoped that Sonic would come get her soon before Scourge planned the wedding. She shivered with fear at that.

She hoping that Sonic would find her quickly...but knowing he was the fastest thing alive...she knew he would. He may have got beaten by Scourge back on Mobius, but that didn't make her lose faith in him. Sonic would never give up no matter what.

_I know you'll save me, Sonic. I believe in you..._

Then she closed her eyes, hoping tomorrow would be better.


	5. An Urgent Rescue Mission

**Chapter 5: An Urgent Rescue Mission**

Back on the regular Mobius, Tails had finally made the portal ring to take Sonic to Anti-Mobius and Sonic was more than ready to go.

"This should work, but when it does, there's one catch you should know," Tails warned.

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"This portal ring can only open once, so I made this second ring," Tails explained, handing the other ring to Sonic. "When you find Amy, use that ring and it'll bring you straight back here."

"Thanks, Tails," Sonic replied sincerely, gripping both rings, "I owe ya big time."

"All I ask is that you come back safely with Amy," Tails requested.

"Right," Sonic nodded. He walked out of the workshop with Tails following and threw the ring in the air and watched it grew bigger, turning into a gateway to the other world. "Wish me luck, pal," Sonic said, giving a wink and a thumbs-up.

"Good luck, Sonic," Tails nodded, but called back to Sonic before he stepped into the portal, "Hang on, just one more thing: Keep your guard if and highly possible when you see Scourge. He seems to have gotten better since you guys lost fought."

"Believe me, I know," Sonic muttered, rubbing the spot where Scourge hit his head. "But he won't beat me again." With fierce determination, he jumped right in.

Sonic landed on the grass of Anti-Mobius and turned to see the portal closing, his genius fox friend gone from his sights. "I won't let your work go to waste, Tails," Sonic vowed. He turned his attention to the place which _seemed_ as peaceful as the good Mobius, but he knew that everyone and everything here was messed up in more ways than one hundred.

Thankfully, since he knew the place so well, which he wish he could forget, he knew where Scourge's castle would be.

"Hold on, Amy, you won't be in this world a day longer," Sonic promised then ran to the north.

* * *

Amy tossed and turned, dreaming of running in the darkness, trying to get away from something. She didn't know what it was, but it scared her to death. It was a giant velvet shadowy monster, reaching out its claws for her.

Amy made herself run faster as the monster continued its pursuit, but then she tripped. When she looked up, the monster lunged itself at her, trapping her in its dark body forever. Amy screamed in bloody murder, hoping someone could hear her and save her.

Suddenly, she felt someone shaking her shoulders, telling her to wake up.

Amy opened her eyes to see someone...someone with...green eyes...and blue fur.

_Sonic!_

She pulled herself out of the covers and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, it's you. It's really you!" she sobbed in his shoulder "I had the scariest dream. I was chased by a monster, and it swallowed me and..."

She felt two arms wrapping themselves around her, holding her protectively. "It's all right, Amy, I'm here," he assured her. "No one will ever hurt you."

Amy sniffed, happy to here that promise. She wiped her eyes, still leaning against his chest, feeling safe in his embrace. She felt his hand stroke her hair, chasing the tremors away. "Think you'll be okay now, sweetheart?" he asked.

At that question, Amy's eyes went wide. She pulled away from him and looked to see that the boy whom she assumed was Sonic was actually...Scourge!

Amy felt like her heart just stopped. She couldn't believe she was feeling comfortable in..._his_ arms. Amy thought she was going to die of shock right here.

"Amy?" he asked, but she didn't know what to say at first. Then she remembered her tricks on him and calmed herself and said, "Oh, it's okay, Scourge. I'm all right, thanks to you."

Scourge nodded, his eyes soft with relief. "Good." Instead of leaving, he sat on the edge of her bed, much to her resentment. "You know...it's a good thing I woke up early to check on you. Otherwise, you'd still be having that nightmare, hmm?" he asked, looking at her.

Amy nodded. Unfortunately, she was still having a nightmare and it was sitting right beside her.

"Say, now that you're okay, why don't we head downstairs for some breakfast, huh?" he suggested, slowly taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "Then we can start talking about the wedding."

He kissed her hand, which made her want to twitch in disgust, but she kept herself painfully still. Then, when the word "wedding" hit her, she asked, "Yes, but tell me, when do we want the wedding?"

"I was thinking in three days," he answered.

_Three days? Oh, no, that's all the time I've got?_ Amy asked herself despairingly. "Three days sounds good," she told him, trying to hide her fear. "Why don't you wait outside? I'll get dressed in a minute."

"Sweet," he replied, leaning in, attempting to kiss her forehead, but Amy quickly turned her head away and wagged her finger at his disappointed face.

"Uh-uh-uh, we don't want to have too much dessert before breakfast and spoil our appetite," she scolded playfully, laying her finger under his chin, "Now, do we?"

Scourge grinned and slowly slithered his hand at the back of her head and brought her in a hug. "No, I guess not," he agreed. "but don't keep me waiting too long."

When he stepped out of the room, Amy shuddered from that hug and wagged her hand to get his kiss off of it. Not wanting to make him mad by keeping him waiting, she quickly fitted herself into a light blue and green dress, but she slowed a little as she brushed her hair, thinking about how she'd confused Scourge for Sonic.

She felt so sick and ashamed for doing that. How could she do that? She should know Sonic's embrace well enough to tell the difference between someone else's. Still...she was thinking about how real his feelings for her seemed to be, so far. She couldn't believe Scourge really loved her that much. She wished that he didn't...and that she'd still be on Mobius with her real prince charming in blue.

Putting that aside for now, she fluffed her hair one last time and came out to see Scourge leaning on the wall next to her door. He turned to her and his eyes grew wide just...like Sonic's when he saw her at lunch yesterday. Why was it that everything he was doing and saying reminded Amy of Sonic? She couldn't stand it. Her blue crush is nothing like this ruthless, heartless green furball!

"Wow, Amy, you look even better in that dress," he commented, looking up and down.

_If only I could feel better,_ she muttered in her mind. She just gave a humble bow and said, "Thank you."

Scourge walked behind her, leaning his front against her back and held her hands. "I can't wait to see what you'll look like in your wedding dress," he breathed in her ear, which felt hot and painful to her. To make it worse, he put his head on her shoulder, his eyes closed. "Just think, we'll be together in three days." He smiled dreamily, making Amy want to run into her room and lock the door now, but she knew he would just be angry and teleport inside with her and discover her plans.

She moved herself from his arms and took his hand and said, "Yeah, just think." She stepped close to his face, making him blush having her so close to him. She took his hand, gently urging, "Why don't we go eat now?"

"Yeah..." he agreed, following her absent-mindedly.

Amy hoped this would end soon. She just wanted to get breakfast out of the way and hide in her room until Sonic came. Along the way to the dining hall, she felt Scourge's hand gripping hers and his thumb rubbing on her knuckles.

She didn't know why, but she glanced at him and noticed his face was still red and he looked the other way while they were walking.

_Is he...being shy?_

Amy couldn't believe this was Scourge, someone was always so heartless...being sensitive in more ways than she could've ever imagined. Not just that, but caring, too.

_Well, his feelings may be true, but he's still not a good man, especially not the good man I love. Oh, Sonic, please get here._

* * *

Far away from the palace, Sonic was still several miles away. "Hang on, Amy, I'm coming," he said, then picked up the pace. He didn't care what he had to do. Amy wasn't going to be Scourge's queen. He swore his life on that. Then he wondered what was coming over him like this. He was always there for Amy, yes, but not like this... Maybe...maybe he...did like Amy...more than a friend.

He thought about how she'd stopped stalking him and gave him the better respect she finally knew he deserved, but still thought of him and made him lovely gifts to show her feelings... Then he remembered the kiss on the cheek the other day. And yesterday when he took her into the Italian restaurant and pushed her seat in and almost touched her face when they were slurping the same noodle and when he'd shared his meatball with her.

Then he thought about that shy, blushing face of hers when she apologized to him for thinking she had bothered him for asking Chuck to give Sonic that flower crown and that same blushing face when he kissed her and that excited smile when he offered to take her to the mountains...and her worry for him when he faced Scourge to defend her. Amy would always try to protect him from danger like he would her.

He had failed her last time, but he wasn't going to fail her this time. "When we go home, Amy...I will take you to the mountains to see the flowers...and then...everything will be different between you and me."


	6. Lovesick

Chapter 6: Lovesick

Amy ate her breakfast silently much to her satisfactioin. She'd hoped Scourge wouldn't make her go anywhere with him, but she didn't get her hopes up. After they were done eating, Scourge teleported himself next to her, taking her hand.

"Come, we have a lot to do before the big day comes," he told her, grinning and raising his eyebrows playfully.

Amy followed him unwillingly as he took her by the hand and felt his hand squeezing hers again and brushing his thumb on her knuckles. It made poor Amy very sad and nauseated... As a matter of fact, she did feel ill all of a sudden. Was it the food? She didn't know what it was, it made her hold on to her stomach.

She felt like there was a rock on the pit of her tummy, but then she felt a glimmer of hope. If she was sick, she could tell Scourge that and he'd let her retire to her chambers early. Before Amy could breathe a word, the pain hit hard again, making her stop and crouch down on the ground.

Scourge, whose arm was yanked when it was still holding onto Amy's hand, turned to see her in pain. He panicked and bent down to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked worriedly.

_Not as long as you call me sweetheart._ Amy snapped in her mind. "Actually, no, I'm not," she confessed thankful it was the truth, "I'd like to go lie down now, please."

"Okay, sure, go on," Scourge approved, helping her up and letting her walk away. Amy stumbled a bit walking on her wobbly legs. Then she felt dizzy and started to fall down.

Scourge dashed forward, catching her in his arms. "Amy."

Amy couldn't understand it. Why was she so ill?

"I'm carrying you to your room," he said.

"No, I can walk there," Amy insisted, holding on to her head.

"No way," he objected firmly. "You're too sick to be movin' yourself." He pressed her closer to him, as if to keep her safe, but Amy wasn't going to let it disgust her now because she was in so much pain.

Thankfully, Scourge just teleported himself and Amy into her bedroom and gently laid her down in her bed and covered her shoulders with her comforter. Amy wished he wouldn't act like that. If it was Sonic, she'd love it, but Scourge isn't him.

To make her feel even worse, Scourge stroked her hair, his way of comforting her, but it didn't do the trick. However, she put on a fake grateful smile, saying, "Thanks. You can go now. I'm sure I'll be fine in a while."

"Nope," he declined, grabbing a chair and placing it next to her. "I'm not leaving you when you're in so much pain. I'm staying until you feel better."

_Oh, gosh, why?_ Amy complained.

She grinned, making it look like she was touched and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would overcome her and help her get away from him for a few blessed hours. However, she was having a hard time relaxing herself with Scourge stroking her head again. She felt his hand stop, but before she could feel relieved, he felt his lips kissing her forehead, almost making her face twist in disgust.

Amy wanted to cry. This was the second time his nasty mouth was on her face. To her shock, there was a tear coming down her cheek. She was scared of what Scourge would think, but then she felt his thumb wiping her tear away. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You'll be okay. You of all people are too stubborn to let these things get you down."

Amy said nothing. She just put on a fake smirk, pretending she was flattered. Finally, sleep found its way to her and she felt more relaxed now.

Amy dreamt about walking in a field of flowers, admiring the colorful beauty. The wind blew a gentle breeze, waving her hair in the air. Then she noticed someone with blue fur not too far away winking at her. Her eyes were widened and she felt overjoyed. "Sonic!" she cried. "Sonic, it's you!" She ran forward, and tackled him in a hug.

"I'm so glad I've found you, Amy," Sonic said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, me, too," Amy nodded, not letting go. "I've been missing you so much. Being away from you kills me every time."

"It kills me, too, Amy," Sonic added, stroking her hair, "I never want to be away from you again. Let's stay together forever."

Amy smiled, this time, for real. She's always wanted to hear him say that. "Yes, please, let's," she agreed happily. They looked at each other's eyes for a second then leaned in and kissed.

Amy couldn't believe this. It was like a dream come true...then she realized this was a dream. She remembered she was still trapped in Scourge's castle and waiting for her real hero in blue to show up. She opened her eyes and to her complete horror...she was kissing Scourge.

She immediately pushed him away from her, spitting and wiping the nasty taste from her mouth. "You?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Of course it's me, sweetheart," Scourge told her, grinning very evilly. "Who else would it be?"

"I thought you were Sonic," Amy replied, horrified at what just happened.

"Sonic's not here, cutie," Scourge said, using the same words he told her when he kidnapped her yesterday. "But I am." He offered his hand to her. "You know I'm the guy for you."

"No, you're not!" she shouted, slapping his hand away. "The guy I love is someone decent, kind, and noble. Nothing like you!" She shut her eyes closed when he laid his hand under her chin, bringing her face close.

"Who says I can't be him?" he asked, letting go of her. "Look." Amy opened her eyes to see him changing into Sonic. Amy blinked in confusion. He spoke, but with Sonic's voice, "I can still be the guy you love. I've been doin' the things Sonic's done for you, so you'll love me just as much."

"No...no..." Amy objected, stepping away from him. "You're not the real Sonic."

"Maybe not..." he said, stepping towards her, "but I can look, talk, and act like Sonic..."

"But you'd still be Scourge!" Amy retorted.

Scourge wrapped his arms behind her, pressing her to his chest. "Come on, Amy, face it. The real Sonic's not coming. He has no way of coming here." He put his hand on her face. "You belong to me and to me alone."

"I belong to nobody!" Amy yelled, trying to get away. "If you were acting like Sonic, then you wouldn't say things like that. Sonic would treat me as a person with freedom, not some property."

"That's the problem with Blue," Scourge said, turning back into himself, "He doesn't know how to take the things that he wants. He wanted you, but he didn't know how to claim you. That hedgehog's not a match for you, but I am."

"No, you're not!" Amy screamed, trying to desperately to get away, but Scourge kept her in his grasp. "Let me go, please," she begged.

Scourge sighed, though with a grin on his face. "Oh, my, looks like I'm gonna have to calm you down some." He turned her face to his. "How's about I silent that screaming with another kiss?" He leaned in, but Amy bit his hand, making let go and scream in pain.

Amy ran away from him, not looking back at all. Then she heard him say, "No matter where you go, my little Rose, I'll always find you. It's useless to get away. You're still mine now and forever."

"No, no, no!" she cried, holding her hands on her head. "Sonic!"

She tossed and turned in her bed, then felt a hand on her forehead, making her seize her struggle. She opened her eyes to see Sonic overlooking her. At first, she was happy...then she stopped to see the truth and she saw it was really Scourge.

"You were having another bad dream," he told her.

_That was a dream?_

She sighed in relief, but she felt worse than before. Scourge was torturing her in her dreams and in real life.

"Hang on, I'm gonna get the doctor," he announced, getting up from his chair. "I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder.

_Take all the time you want. _She was happy that she could have just a few precious moments alone and decided to enjoy every second of it.

When he closed the door, Scourge smiled with satisfaction. "The syrum's working well," he whispered. "All she'll think about is me. Once she gives in and sees I'm the one for her, her heart will be mine."

Outside the palace borders, Sonic was overlooking the awful castle on the hills. Amy was in there and he had to get her out. "I'm here at last, Amy," Sonic said, clenching his fist "Today, you're leaving this place for good."


	7. Confusions & Illusions

Chapter 7: Confusions & Illusions

Sonic managed to climb up the castle walls undetected and found himself in the rose gardens. Sonic seemed a little amazed to see such lovely flowers around because he didn't think Scourge of all people would like such beautiful things. But he it quickly didn't matter to him. He just wanted to find his Rose and get out of this dimension.

He crept through the garden, hiding from one rose bush to the next until he got through the back door unspotted. Now that he was in the palace, he wondered where Amy could be. No doubt somewhere high upstairs, though he wish he knew a better way to sneak around the place without worrying about getting caught.

Suddenly, he noticed a dog in a long red and blue robe with a hood on coming his way. That was when Sonic grinned and had an idea. When the dog got close enough, Sonic grabbed him and knocked him out cold. He put on his robe and hood, stuffing the half-naked dog in a storage closet.

"Now I should blend in perfectly," Sonic whispered, walking in the halls freely, nodding to some servants who passed him.

_Hold on, Amy, I'm gonna find ya._

* * *

In Amy's room, the rat doctor Scourge brought with him inspected Amy, checking her temperature and stuff.

"It's nothing serious," the rodent doc told Scourge, "She's gonna be okay. This should pass by shortly. She just needs to stay in bed for a few hours and she'll be better than ever."

Scourge nodded, then escorted the doctor out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well, that syrum you made seems to be doing the trick," Scourge whispered. "When all she sees is me and comes to her senses, she'll beg me to take her as my queen."

"What about the blue hedgehog?" the rodent asked.

"He's not gonna be a problem," Scourge proclaimed. "He's got no way of getting here. Anyway, we'll just leave Amy alone with her...thoughts."

* * *

Once Scourge and the doctor left, Amy felt sleepy again. She struggled to fight it, afraid she'd see Scourge in her dreams again, but tiredness overcame her and she found herself in Knothole, looking as tranquil as ever. She looked to see where the green hedgehog was as she walked towards the town.

_Will he come as Sonic again? Oh, I can't stand this torture. I've got to wake up. I can't another scene like last time._

She saw a tree a little ways off from her and started to climb to the highest branch which was about 8 feet off the ground.

_This is high enough. If I fall off of here, the shock should wake me up._

When she got to the top, without hesitation, she leaped off of the branch, closing her eyes as she braced for the landing. Just before she hit the ground, she felt someone catching her.

"Are you crazy?" asked a familiar voice which comforts but now taunts her.

She opened an eye to see Sonic overlooking her in his arms. "You could've been seriously hurt," he scolded.

Amy jumped out of his arms and ran from him, yelling, "Stay away from me! You're not Sonic, not really! You're Scourge, pretending to be him! I won't go through this again!"

She ran as fast as she could, not looking back, though she was surprised to not hear Scourge speak, but she was glad for it.

"Sonic, please!" Amy pleaded. "Show me the real you!"

"Amy, wake up," whispered a voice.

"Huh?" Amy stopped. "S-Sonic?"

"Yeah, it's me," the voice answered, shaking her shoulder. "Wake up, you have to."

Amy was scared that this was a trick, but she wanted to wake up, so she did. She opened her eyes to see...a person in a red and blue robe?

"Who are...?" Amy asked, then the person took off his hood, revealing Sonic himself.

"It's me, Amy."

Amy tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at him. "H...how do I know you're really Sonic?" she queried.

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled. "It is me. I'm here."

"...Every time I see you now, ever since I got here...you turn into Scourge... How can I be sure you're the real Sonic?"

"Amy, it is me," Sonic persisted, holding her hand. "I came all this way from Mobius to find you. I used a portal ring Tails used to get here. I ran from miles away from here to find this castle. I climbed up the walls, snuck through the gardens, and took this robe to get in here unnoticed. I am here, Amy."

Amy still wasn't completely sure.

"If you want me to prove it, then..." Sonic leaned in, kissing her right cheek, the same cheek he kissed two days ago, when he thanked her for the flower crown. Amy eyes widened when she remembered that same gentle touch on her face and tears pricked her eyes when she looked into his.

"Sonic..." She hugged him tightly with Sonic doing the same. "It _is _you." She started to cry. "I knew you'd find me. I just knew you would."

"Of course I'd find you," Sonic replied softly, keeping her close to him. "I'd never forget about you and leave you here."

"I've missed you so much," she sobbed.

"Shh, it's all right now, Amy, I'm here," he hushed, stroking her hair. Amy felt very, very happy. This time, the real Sonic was holding her and fingering her hair. Sonic moved his head and kissed her forehead, which Amy feel weak with joy. "It's all right now."

Amy nodded, believing him wholeheartedly and hugged him again. Her blue knight was finally here to save her at last.


	8. A Failed Escape

Chapter 8: A Failed Escape

Sonic took Amy by the hand, putting his hood back on, and led her out of the chambers to the halls, looking in all directions for anyone coming by.

"Ugh, I hate to upset you, Amy, but I'm afraid I've forgotten how to get out," Sonic said regretfully.

"That's okay, I know the way out," Amy reassured. "I made sure to pay attention to the ins and outs when Scourge gave me a tour." She pointed to the left of a hallway. "That way."

Quietly, they walked through the castle easily thanks to Amy's sense of direction and thankfully, without being spotted.

Then they came to the first floor, almost out. Unfortunately, everyone was in a hustle and bustle, carrying all sorts of...decorations?

"What are they doing?" Amy whispered to Sonic.

"Don't you know?" Sonic asked since she'd been here longer much to both of their resentment.

"No, I mostly stay in the room," Amy shook her head. "Maybe...they're getting a party ready."

_A party or a wedding?_ Sonic thought sourly, but it wasn't going to matter anymore since he had Amy again. He just had to get her out.

"How do we get through all of them?" Amy asked. "You can walk through easily, but if I go out, someone will tell Scourge."

"Well, then, we'll just have to get you changed," Sonic replied simply with a wink.

Amy blinked at him, wondering what he was talking about.

Sonic had her lean back against a wall as a rabbit in a green and yellow robe came by, and he grabbed him and knocked him out, stuffing him in another storage closet, giving Amy the robe.

"There, now we're good to go," Sonic declared once she put the robe on.

_Leave it to Sonic to be clever._ Amy sighed happily, but snapped herself out of it and focused on the escape.

They managed to walk through the servants without getting questions and made it to the gardens. "Now all we gotta do is climb up the walls and once we're away from here, we're home free." Sonic proclaimed. And he meant "home free".

They walked through the gardens and just when Sonic had came up to the wall first, someone grabbed Amy and covered her mouth with a cloth that had a scent which put her to sleep.

"Okay, Amy, hold on to my shoulders and I'll climb us out," Sonic instructed, not looking behind him. Then he felt something hit him on the neck and he fell down with a thud. His vision was blurry, but he could make out a pink head which he knew was Amy's and he could see her being held in someone's arms. Someone green... Scourge! Then he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sonic awoke to find himself in a cold musty cell, his wrist and legs chained to the wall. He groaned as he got up, rubbing his neck. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

"Why, you're in my palace dungeon, of course," said an evil voice which made Sonic turn to see his green archnemisis who was looking at Sonic behind bars, his face looking very satisfied to see his all-time rival in chains.

"You!" Sonic cried, charging at him, but the chains pulled him back.

"Not happy to see me?" Scourge joked, "Good." Then his smug smirk turned into a scowl. "Because the feeling's mutual. I found Amy gone from her room and when I'd heard someone had taken a dog and a rabbit's robes, I had a feeling it'd be you."

"Where is Amy?" Sonic demanded.

"She's just fine, I only put her to sleep, so she's safe and sound in her bedroom," he answered looking satisfied again.

"Safe?!" Sonic echoed loudly. "You call trapping her in this twisted world safe?"

"Hey, I told you before in Knothole, I don't want to see her get hurt, either. She's been just fine since she got here."

"Just fine?" Sonic mocked. "Amy keeps having nightmares about you. How you come as me, then turn back into yourself, even when she's awake she confuses you for me. Amy does not want to be with you."

"Oh, yes, she will," Scourge declared. "The more she sees how much I can look, talk, and act like you, the more she'll see I can be the guy she wants."

"Just by pretending to be me won't... Wait a minute...you know she's been having nightmares?" Sonic queried.

"Yep, you see, I had a rodent chemist make a syrum for me to put in her drink so she'd see both of us in her sleep. So those wonderful dreams she has of me will convince her that I'm her Mr. Right."

"You wouldn't know right if it scared you in your sleep!" Sonic snapped. "Amy doesn't love you! She'll never want to be yours."

This made Scourge angry and grab the bars. "Quiet!" He panted trying to calm down. "She will be mine. I just need to be a little more persuasive and loving."

"Is locking her up in a castle supposed to be what you call 'loving'?" Sonic asked, "Then you have a weird way of loving her."

"Look, Blue, I've lost many battles and powers over to you, but I will have her heart. And she will give it to me."

"No, she won't," Sonic denied. "As long as she sees how bad you are, she'll never give it to you. Amy would rather be with a good man who knows how to take real good care of her."

"I can take good care of her," Scourge answered firmly. "And I won't let you take her from me."

"If you're that determined to keep me from taking her from here, then why is it that I'm still alive?" Sonic questioned.

"Because I want you to suffer. I mean, watching you suffer without Amy on Mobius would've been good enough, but for you to be here, knowing that Amy, the Queen of Mobius's King, will be this close to you, it'll be even better."

Instead of being in despair, Sonic kept his face looking serious. "Scourge, you can get into her head and make her think only about you...but you'll never get into her heart. Only she can choose with her heart whom she wants to be with."

"We'll see about that, Blue, we'll see." As he walked out of the dungeon, he called back over his shoulder. "It's a shame that when Amy wakes up, she'll think that this is nothing but a dream. However, she'll be living her dreams of going to a ball with her prince charming tonight. Too bad you're not invited."

When Scourge shut the door, Sonic leaned back against the dungeon wall, hitting the floor. "I can't believe the way I'm failing..." He wondered what he was supposed to do. He had to get Amy out... He'd find a way. He would always find a way. He didn't come this far to give up and rot in a cell so Amy would be forced to marry Scourge. And if he couldn't find a way, she would. Amy wouldn't give up any more than he would. He just hoped one of them will find a good plan to make a better escape.

* * *

Amy moaned as she opened her eyes...and to her horror she saw she was back in her bedroom. She bolted right up, panting. _No, it can't be. I was with Sonic and we were..._

"Hey, there, Sleeping Beauty."

Amy gasped and looked to see Scourge leaning on a wall next to her bed. "You were sleeping for the longest time," he commented, leaning a hand on her bed looking at her, "That was quite a cold you had there, sweetheart."

_Cold? Does he mean I was here ever since he came with the doctor? But I saw Sonic! He was here! He came to rescue me._

"Somethin' the matter, cutie?" Scourge asked, looking concerned.

"Um...nothing," she lied, smiling. "I'm all better now."

"Hmm, good, 'cause I've got a surprise for you tonight," he told her, touching her face.

Amy tried not to shudder from his touch and asked, "Oh, really? What kind of surprise?"

"I'll give you a hint: It's something all royalties throw when they want to have fun."

"A ball?"

"Quite clever," Scourge complimented, kissing her head. Amy swore, she would've loved to smack his face right now. "Yes, a ball of all balls to celebrate our tying the knot." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her into a hug. "Just two more days."

_Two more days?!_ Amy screamed in her head. _I was asleep all day yesterday?! _

"You should get dressed, Amy," he told her, pulling himself from her. "The ball will be ready in an hour." With that, he left her be.

Amy just stared at the door, not believing what was going on.

_Everything that happened with Sonic was just a dream? Our reunion and our escape...? And...and the wedding's coming in two days and now I have to go to a ball with that green monster?!_

Amy sobbed pulling the comforter to her face. _But it was real. Sonic was there... I felt that kiss on my cheek, his real, warm safe embrace... What if it was real...what happened at the end...? _

Then she remembered. Sonic was coming to a wall in the gardens when someone had grabbed her and she remembered that sickly scent that made her drowsy.

_That's it! Scourge put me to sleep! So it wasn't a dream...Sonic was here._

But before she felt joyful, she stopped and realized something. _But if he was there...where is he now? What did Scourge do to him? Did he...did he kill him? ...No, no! It can't be! Sonic doesn't die that easily. I know he's alive...but where could he be now...? _She smacked her head. "In the dungeons, of course." He had to be there. She knew he had to be there. She didn't know how she was going to sneak in there, but she was gonna find Sonic and free him. Sonic tried, but now it was up to her.

"Sonic, my real prince charming, I promise, I'll save you. Tonight, after this ball is over, you and I are going to escape together."

* * *

(Please don't be mad at me that Sonic and Amy are still trapped. I just don't want to end this story too soon. I want things to be more exciting and lovey-dovey before things are over. See ya next chapter and God bless.)


	9. An Unenchanting Ball

Chapter 9: An Unenchanting Ball

Amy got dressed in a fine fluffy pink and red dress and fluffed her hair nicely. She wanted to get to the ball and hear what the servants would be saying about Sonic. She had a feeling he was in the dungeons, but she wanted to be sure she was right.

_I hope I can get information, but even if I don't, I'll find the answers after the ball._

Once the ball was over, she'd planned to sneak through the castle into the dungeons herself. Either way, she was going to find Sonic tonight.

Hearing a knock on her door, she opened to see her green captor in a...flame-colored suit? She was also surprised to see him without his sunglasses. He looked decent...dress-wise, anyway.

"Well, look at you," Scourge commented, staring at her pleasingly, "I've called you the belle of the ball two nights ago, but you look even better for the real thing."

Amy dipped her head in gratitude. "And you look fabulous yourself," she complimented, though this time it was regretfully the truth.

"Why, thank you, milady," he replied, kissing her hand.

_How many times do I have to deal with this? _Amy grumbled in her mind.

"Come, our subjects await us," he beckoned, sticking out his arm to her.

Amy took his arm as he teleported them to the center of the ball where many attendants and caterers were scattered with a band of wolves at a corner.

"Subjects," Scourge enunciated, "I'd like to introduce the woman who'll not only be my wife, but also your queen, Amy Rose." Everyone clapped their hands and cheered their congratulations for their green ruler for finding someone.

_Well, these guys are in for a surprise._ Amy proclaimed silently, but bowed.

After the introductions were made, the band played some romantic music and everyone danced...rather gracefully. Amy didn't think the people in Anti-Mobius would look so refine.

Scourge cleared his throat, bowing to her. "May I have this dance?" he asked amiably.

Amy really, really didn't want to, but she couldn't object, so with a fake smile, she cheerfully said, "Sure."

Scourge took her hand in his and put his other hand on her back, bringing her closer to him, which made her feel nervous, but she hid it well. He led her to a waltz, which kind of amazed her. She didn't think he would dance like this.

She kept her eyes on the floor, not wanting to look at him in the face as they spun around. To her surprise, he twirled her under his arm and brought her back to him again, looking at her in the eyes.

Amy looked away quickly, making it look like she was being shy. To make sure she wouldn't look at him, she leaned against his chest, making it seem like she was enjoying this.

As they danced, Amy heard Scourge's heart beating...fast and felt his arms holding her tightly and his head on hers, breathing the scent from her hair.

"You know," Scourge murmured, "I've had dreams like this. Dancing with you, keeping you close in my arms." Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he added, "I can't believe this is real. You are most definitely the girl I want in my life."

Amy listened to him and he sounded very serious. She'd never heard him speak like this before... _He really does feel this way about me..._ But Amy didn't let it get to her. She knew who was her real true love and it was Sonic the Hedgehog, not Scourge. She was going back to Mobius with him and that was final.

Come to think of it, if Sonic had come for her and Scourge had captured him...does that mean he knew Amy was playing him the whole time? If that was the case, why did he make her think it was all a dream?

_To trick me into thinking there's no escape and that I'm trapped here with him forever._

But she wasn't going to give up. She knew there was an escape and she knew Sonic was somewhere in the castle.

Then Scourge gently pulled her from him and had her back lean on his arm, making her look at him, his face so silently happy. He slowly pulled her face to his, making Amy realize what he was about to do. She turned her head away, but Scourge turned her face to him and kissed her forehead.

Amy quietly sighed with relief. _That's what he wanted to do. _Then he pulled her back into a tight hug.

"I really want you, Amy," he whispered.

Amy blinked, then reluctantly gave him a hug and patted his back. She didn't know what to say, but she mostly didn't want to say anything. He could want her as much as he wants, but he would never have her. She would only give her heart to the boy she loves, the good boy.

Finally, the ball was over and Scourge escorted Amy back to her chambers.

"Thanks for a lovely night," Amy lied, "I had a really fun time."

"Me, too," Scourge nodded.

As Amy opened the door, Scourge pulled the door back, putting a hand on the wall next to her head.

"Is something wrong?" Amy asked, secretly nervous.

"Do you want me, too, Amy?" he murmured. She turned to him to see a deep questioning look. She didn't know what to do. She knew he was questioning her... With no choice, Amy pulled took his face with her hand and kissed his cheek which made his eyes widen.

"Of course I do," she replied then saw him blushing, touching the skin where she kissed.

"Good night," she said, and closed the door. She put her ear on the door to hear him leave and to her gratitude, she heard him say, "Good night" and heard his footsteps leaving her door.

Amy sighed with relief and quickly got undressed to put on some camouflage to help her blend in the shadows. She looked in her wardrobe to find a bunch of dark colored fabrics and tore them apart and used a thread and needle to make a full dark suit and a hood.

"Perfect," she declared, looking at a mirror. "Hang on, Sonic, I'm on my way."

She creaked the door open and when she saw no one coming, she walked through the halls, being as stealthy as possible. When she'd reached the ballroom, she overheard two guys talking.

"When do you think Scourge will get rid of Sonic?" asked one of them.

_Sonic is alive! I knew it! Wait, "get rid of"?_

"Probably a while after the wedding," the second guy guessed. "I'm kinda surprised she chose our king. She would always obsess over that blue hedgehog."

"Well, I guess Scourge's charms won her over," the first guy shrugged. "Of course he usually gets what he wants, so..."

_Not this time, he won't._ Amy promised.

Once those two were gone, Amy snuck across the ballroom and found a door that led to what she knew was the dungeon. She quietly walked downstairs, then stopped at the bottom and hid behind a wall because she saw Scourge in front of a cell.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Blue," Scourge teased, "I would have teleported myself down here, but I wanted to walk and think about my fun night with Amy first."

_Blue? Sonic is down here..._ Amy had found him, but now she had to wait until Scourge left so she could free him.

"Oh, how enchanting was that dance we had together," Scourge sighed dreamily, grinning at an irritated Sonic. "Having her in my arms and looking into her eyes..." Sonic gripped his hands as he spoke. "And that kiss I have her on the forehead." Sonic was ready to yell in anger, but Scourge continued, "Oh, but it gets better. When I brought her back to her room, she gave me a kiss on the cheek good night."

_Oh, no! Not that! Anything but that! _Amy implored.

Sonic looked at Scourge, not believing what he was hearing.

"It seems that she has fallen for me," Scourge declared, eyes closed. "Of course, why would she choose a weakling like you who's failed to save her twice and ends up locked in chains in a dungeon cell?"

Sonic squeezed his fists again and growled as Scourge said, "Well, I'd love to stay some more and gloat, but I've a lot to do tomorrow. In less than two days, Amy and I are getting hitched. Bye, Blue." Thankfully, instead of going through the stairs where Amy was, Scourge teleported himself away, leaving Sonic in despair looking at the floor.

Amy quickly walked up to him and softly said, "Psst, Sonic." Sonic looked up to see Amy in her dark colored outfit.

"Amy?"

"Sonic, I know what you heard from Scourge, but I need you to know: The only reason I kissed him was because he was getting suspicious and I had to trick him by doing that. I swear, Sonic, I'd wouldn't do it unless it was to protect you." Amy's eyes watered, ashamed at what she'd done, and her hands slipped down the cell bars. "If there's anyone face I want to kiss, it's yours and yours alone. Please believe me."

Seeing how honest she was, Sonic grinned. "Hey, of course I believe you, Amy," he reassured gently. "...I'm just sorry you had to suffer being with him tonight... Sorry that you're still trapped here while I'm trapped down here being useless."

"Hold on, Sonic, I'm gonna get you out and then we're out of here," Amy vowed, looking around for a key, but she couldn't see one anywhere. "Where do they keep the key?"

Sonic thought for a moment and answered, "I think Scourge has it."

Amy's eyes widened with shock.

"He must not want any chances leaving the key here with me where I could find a way to get it or trust anyone else to protect the key," Sonic deduced.

Amy knelt down in front of his cell, holding a bar, taking deep breaths. _So...so I have to get the key from Scourge... But how? _

"Amy, I know what you're thinking," Sonic told her, his face looking grim, "And I don't want you to do it. If Scourge catches you with the key, you'll get in trouble and who knows what he might to do you... Here." He took out a ring and rolled it to her until she caught it.

"It's a portal ring that Tails made," Sonic explained, "When you throw it in the air, it'll open to our world. Amy, just take the ring and get out of here yourself and get home."

"And leave you here? I don't think so," she declined, shaking her head.

"Amy, I came here so I could free you. You're out and about, you know the ins and outs. Just save yourself," he beseeched.

"No..." Amy protested, tears falling down her eyes, "I can't leave you... Scourge will kill you once I'm gone. I can't do that to you."

"Amy..." Sonic was about to argue, but she slipped through the bars herself and walked up to him, taking his face into her hands.

"Sonic, if anything happens to you, I will die," she told him quietly, then hugged him and sobbed. "I can't do it, Sonic. I just can't do it."

Sonic was still for a moment... He really wanted her to leave and go home safely...but...she had a point. The moment Scourge would find out Amy was gone, he'd kill him and go back to Mobius to retrieve her and he wouldn't be there to save her at all. Sonic hugged her, too, rubbing her back to calm her down while she kept crying.

"Shh, shh, shh," he hushed, "...I understand what you mean, Amy. We're in this together and we should get out together."

Amy smiled, happy to hear his understanding.

"But...can you get the key from Scourge?" Sonic queried.

"I can try. If it's not on him, then I'll check his room."

Sonic pulled from her, looking into her eyes. How sure and determined she looked even though tears were on her face. She was willing to do whatever it took to free him just like he would. Wiping her face dry, he smiled, "Okay, Amy, I trust you." He kissed her forehead, which Amy loved and appreciated. Then she kissed his cheek, happy to make up for kissing _him_ a while ago.

They looked into each other's eyes and held onto each hands, not wanting to let go. Afte a couple precious seconds which felt like forever, but was too soon for them, they leg go and Amy slipped out of the bars and waved him a tearful good-bye. "I'll get the key, I promise," she proclaimed.

Sonic nodded. "I know you will. Just be careful."

Amy nodded back, with deep painful regret, she left him while he watched her go.

_I believe in you, Amy._


	10. A Lost Heart

**Chapter 10: A Lost Heart**

The next morning, Amy awoke feeling almost refreshed. She didn't have any nightmares of Scourge last night and finally had a peaceful sleep.

She quickly got dressed and went to find Scourge's chambers. She hoped he was there so she could distract him somehow while she rummaged his room to find the key to Sonic's cell and chains.

When she'd reached the room she was looking for, she took a deep breath and knocked. "Scourge!" she called trying to be cheerful. "Rise and shine!" But she didn't get an answer. "Hello?" Was he still sleeping?

She dared to creak the door open and looked at his bed to see it was empty. _He's not here? _She thought this was the perfect opportunity to look through the place and find the key, but she had to be quick about it before he came back.

She looked from under his bed and pillows, his closet, his drawers, and found nothing. She left the room the way she'd found it so Scourge wouldn't suspect and walked through the halls to find him.

_He must be carrying it with him. What better way to keep an eye on it if it's on him? _Amy suggested thoughtfully. "Scourge?" she called.

"You rang?" said a voice that made her jump. She turned with a hand on her chest to see Scourge behind her.

"Oh, I still can't get used to that," Amy panted.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he grinned, taking her hand and kissing it. What bothered Amy was that she was getting to the point of being used to this disgusting sort of thing. "You weren't in your room when I came for you," Scourge told her, "Where were you?"

"I was looking for you," she answered truthfully, hugging his arm. "I wanted to talk about the wedding. There are some things I'd like to suggest if you don't mind."

"Sure, cutie" he nodded, "Follow me." He teleported them to a large hall where the reception would take place. "This is where our dreams will come true," he told her.

_Well, prepare to wake up 'cause Sonic and I are leaving this nightmare soon._

"I can't wait," she replied, leaning next to him with her eyes closed. Scourge smiled and wrapped his arm around her, resting his head on hers.

Amy opened an eye and looked up to his neck to see a string wrapped around it...and she could've sworn she saw something shining from the collar.

_That must be the key!_

Scourge then took her hand and said, "Come, we have much to do."

Amy nodded and let him lead the way, wondering how she was going to get the key from him...

* * *

They spent most of the morning doing this and that and then came lunch time. They sat outside on a large patio, overlooking the rose gardens.

All the while, Amy was getting antsy. Half a day had passed and she still didn't get the key. She had to trick him somehow to get it, but how? Then she had an idea.

"Say, Scourge, why don't we go for a walk in the gardens after this?" she suggested with her hands together smiling. "It's been a long day, but I think we've earned a little sky watching, don't you think?"

Scourge nodded, "Sure, why not?"

She was glad he was this easily manipulated. She hoped to get Scourge to fall asleep so she could get the key.

After a little stroll, Amy found a quiet spot and they both laid down on the grass, looking at the sky. Amy waited a few minutes and looked to see if he was asleep. When she saw his eyes were still open, he glanced at her, then she turned her head away.

Scourge smiled, slipping his arm under her neck and on her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. "Must you be so shy?" he whispered.

Amy felt like shivering being so near him like this, but she tried to contain it. She was getting impatient. What did she have to do to make him sleep for a while? Then, seeing no other way, she decided to trick him by pretending to sleep and closed her eyes, hoping Scourge would do the same thing.

Scourge turned to look at her, then smiled, bringing his hand to her head, fingering her hair.

_Stop stroking me and go to sleep already!_ she shouted in her head. Then for some reason, she felt did feel sleepy. _How's that possible? I slept really well last night. _

Suddenly, she felt two arms lift her up from the ground. "I think you'll be more comfortable sleeping in your chambers," he suggested softly, teleporting himself to her room. He placed her on her bed and covered her body with her comforter, just like he did yesterday when she was sick to her stomach.

Amy didn't understand. How could she feel like this?

"I guess all that wedding planning tired ya out, cutie," Scourge whispered, kissing her forehead, but for once, Amy didn't let it bother her because she was soon lost in a deep sleep.

Scourge grinned evilly as she fell fast asleep. "Hmph, the potion the doc made has already done its work," he declared, cupping her cheek, "Once you wake up, my little Rose, you really will lose sight of that blue joke and accept me as your king."

* * *

When Amy woke up, she looked to see she was in her room, looking confused. "How'd I get here?" she asked herself quietly.

"Oh, it was me," answered Scourge who was sitting on a chair leaning an elbow on the edge of the bed, his head in his palm. "You fell asleep and I thought you'd like it in here than in the gardens."

"Oh... Well, thank you," she replied smiling...looking a little more genuine.

"Don't mention it, sweetheart," he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

When he did that, Amy just blinked in confusion. She felt like...she was supposed to hate that...but she wondered why.

"So how do you feel?" he asked her, taking her hand and rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"Well...I feel fine," she answered, "Better even."

Scourge grinned, kissing her hand. "Good."

Amy didn't complain about this, either. In fact, she was kind of flattered.

"Say, Amy...do you know a blue hedgehog?" he asked.

Amy tilted her head... "What blue hedgehog?"

Scourge grinned. "You know...Sonic?"

Amy just looked at him in confusion. "I...don't think I do." She didn't recall this Sonic at all. "Is he a friend or something?"

"Uh, well, he's a random citizen around here and I thought maybe you knew him," he lied.

"No, I don't think I do," she replied, shaking her head.

"Well, then, in that case, never mind. Say, now that you feel well rested, what do you say we go over the wedding plans again?"

"Sure, why not?" Amy responded with a smile and got up from her bed. "It is tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Mm-hmm," he nodded, bringing her in for a hug. "By tomorrow, you and I are going to be together side by side forever."

"I can't wait," she replied, hugging him back, then kissed his cheek, taking his hand, "Come on, let's get ready."

Touching his cheek, he smiled with utmost satisfaction and obediently followed her out the door.

When they came downstairs, they went over everything and Amy didn't look distracted at all. She was focused completely on the wedding.

Scourge watched her from a corner as she gave the caterers her opinions on the food.

After she'd finished, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "One more day, sweetheart," he told her. "One more day..."

"Yeah..." Amy said, stroking a hand on his face, making him sigh with content. "I hope we'll have a good life together."

"Me, too, Amy," he said, kissing the palm of her hand, "Me, too."

* * *

It was already nighttime in the dungeon cell and Sonic was starting to worry about Amy. Was she having a hard time getting the key? He hoped she would hurry before tomorrow and she's Scourge's forever.

Suddenly, Scourge teleported himself right in front of the chained Sonic. "Hey, Blue, havin' fun?" he mocked.

"Oh, yeah, these digs are great," Sonic answered sarcastically, "What, with the bars, the cold hard floor, and these chains. Of course it could use a pool table."

"Joking as ever, huh?" Scourge remarked, almost admiring his sense of humor. "Then I have something that'll make you laugh your head off."

"What, that you're a good guy," Sonic teased.

"No, Amy is going through with marriage tomorrow."

Sonic looked at Scourge, but he didn't believe him. "Yeah, that is funny," he smirked, his head down.

"She has, Sonic." Sonic looked up at him again, seeing a serious look in his eyes even though he was grinning. His eyes widened in fear.

"No... No, Amy would never do that!" Sonic denied.

"You're absolutely right, Blue, she never would have," Scourge agreed, which confused Sonic, "I knew from ever since I brought her here, she was pretending she wanted to be with me, but the joke was on her. You see, I knew that she loved you so much, so I decided to put a syrum in her drink for to pretend to be you in her dreams, then show up as myself for her to see that I can be just as good for her as you, better preferably.

"But she kept running away from me, but I thought if I'd waited along enough, she'd give in...until _you_ showed up yesterday. I knew from when I'd tried to make her think your failed escape was a dream, she didn't believe me. I knew no matter how hard I tried, she wouldn't willingly forget about you...so I gave her something to make her forget about you."

"Wait...you gave her amnesia?" Sonic asked.

"Well, yeah..." he answered, rubbing his knuckles on his shirt, "and no. She still remembers who she is...but she doesn't remember who you are."

"What? What did you do to her?" he demanded.

"I gave her another syrum that would make all her memories with you slightly different, by replacing myself as you. All the adventures and outings and all that junk you did with her, she did with me. Or so she thinks. And I added a new memory that she'd accepted my offer of marriage. That means she's more than ready for the wedding tomorrow morning."

Sonic took deep breaths, then he growled and reached for Scourge. "Why, you...!" However, his chains held him back. "You lying, twisted mangy creep!"

"Keep the compliments coming," he laughed.

Sonic looked at him with pure anger, wishing he was free so he could rip his fur off. "You won't get away with this."

"Oh, face it, will you?" Scourge grabbed him tightly by the neck and pinned him to the wall. "Even if you could beat me right here and right now, Amy still wouldn't remember you. Just accept that you've lost and that Amy is mine."

Sonic choked a bit, not just from Scourge's hold on his neck, but from sadness, too.

Scourge let him go and watched him sink to the ground in despair. "Hurts, doesn't it?" he teased. "Well, I'd better go and rest up. Got a really big wedding day tomorrow. See ya later, Blue."

Once he had teleported away, Sonic looked up and pulled something from his glove. The key that Scourge had around his neck! "Well, at least he was dumb enough to get close for me to take it from him," he remarked, almost satisfied, but he couldn't believe that Amy had forgotten about him... He gripped the key then unlocked himself.

"I'm not gonna give up. I'm gonna find Amy and I'm gonna help her remember me." He couldn't lose Amy like this. Not after he'd just realized his feelings for her. Amy had been good to him and even growed up a bit, too. She had turned into the lovely, mature young lady she is now, but still remained the kind, caring thoughtful woman who had been a friend to him for a long time...

Clenching his first, he vowed, "Amy, I swear, one way or another, I'm gonna bring your memories back."

* * *

(Please don't be angry that Amy has lost her memory! We all know Amy loves Sonic too much to forget him forever. Just wait until the next chapter. Don't lose hope! Until then, God bless.)


	11. Better To Have Lost Than Not Loved

**Chapter 11: Better to Have Lost Than Not Loved**

Scourge was walking through Amy's chambers when he noticed that her door was open and he looked to see she wasn't in her bed. His eyes widened with fear and wondered if she'd remembered Sonic and went to get him, but he looked to see she was sitting on her balcony.

He sighed with relief and snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Huh?" Amy gasped in surprise.

"Guess who?" Scourge asked playfully.

Amy smiled and gently took his hands off her eyes. "Scourge, what are you doing?" she giggled.

"Ah, I was just passing by your bedroom when I noticed the door was open and saw you out here," he shrugged, sitting next to her.

"Well, it's just...I'm a little nervous about tomorrow," she confessed, twiddling her fingers, looking away.

"Pre-wedding jitters?" Scourge implied.

"Yeah...but I am looking forward to it," she added looking at him with her bright bluish green which dazzled in the moonlight. Scourge blushed a bit and looked towards the ground below. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm looking forward to it, too."

Amy smiled and looked at the sky again, the stars looking so beautiful in the velvet sky. Scourge turned to look at her again and watched as the cool night breeze waved her hair away. Then he noticed she shivered a little and he took his leather jacket off and put it on her shoulders. "It's a little chilly tonight and I wouldn't want you to catch a cold," he said.

Amy held the jacket for a second, then opened a side of it for him. "Well, if I'm gonna have to stay warm, so do you." Scourge was a little shy at first, then he sat down next to her in the jacket and they wrapped themselves, being very close.

Scourge was definitely getting warm now as Amy leaned her head on his shoulder. "We both need to be perfectly healthy for tomorrow," she said her eyes closed.

He grinned and rested his head on hers. "You're right." At that moment, he thought he'd finally won. Amy had forgotten all about Sonic and was now willingly going to marry Scourge. The woman he'd desired for so long was going to be his forever in the morning. He smiled at that thought and kissed the top of her head and snuggled his face in her hair.

Amy didn't move as he rubbed his head on hers, but she couldn't help think that there was something wrong with this. She thought she'd always wanted him to do something like this. In fact, she thought she always wanted him to ask her to marry him and thought her dreams were finally coming true...yet there seemed to be something that didn't sit right with this.

I don't understand. Don't...don't I love Scourge?

Scourge moved his head and saw she had a thoughtful look on her face. "Amy?"

Amy blinked, then looked at him with a smile. "Oh, it's fine," she reassured. Though she wondered if she was telling the truth.

After a few minutes, Amy started nodding her head, feeling sleepy. Scourge saw this and grinned, putting his jacket back on and lifted her. "I think now's a good time to turn in."

"Uh, well, I can walk," she insisted.

"Hey, I don't mind. Besides, I wanna practice carryin' ya like this tomorrow when we leave the altar as husband and wife."

She grinned, and wrapped her arms around his neck. As he walked towards her bed, Amy couldn't help but think that Scourge...should have had green eyes instead of blue...

He came to her bed and gently placed her down. When she put her head on the pillow, Scourge brought the covers to her shoulders. "Thanks, Scourge."

"Sure thing, sweetheart," he replied, brushing her bangs from her eyes, and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well."

"You, too," she nodded, then closed her eyes.

Scourge sighed happily looking at this queen to-be. He thought for sure she was all his...

* * *

Sonic lurked through the halls, thankful that almost everyone was turning in for the big day that they all thought was going to happen. He decided to climb the palace walls since he remembered where Amy's bedroom balcony was. When he was climbing, he noticed that the balcony door was open, then he saw Scourge locking the doors. He growled, hating to know that Amy was with him.

_Well, this'll be the last time. _Sonic guaranteed. Waiting until Scourge left, he climbed up again until he reached her room. Looking inside to see the green hedgehog was gone, he saw Amy sleeping in her bed.

I found her...but she doesn't remember me at all... How am I gonna help her get her memory back...?

But he had to try. He didn't come all this way from Mobius and steal that key from Scourge for nothing. He knocked on her balcony, trying to get her attention. Just Amy moved her head, someone grabbed Sonic and the next thing he knew, he found himself outside of the castle walls on a hill, then ended up being pushed to the ground.

He turned to see Scourge behind him, aggravated to see him free. "How did you get out?" he demanded.

Sonic grinned and pulled out the key. Scourge eyes widened and he looked to see the key that was on his neck was gone. "That's what you get when you get close to me like that," Sonic teased, referring for when Scourge pinned him to the wall in the dungeon.

"Okay, wise guy, well, this is what you get for sneaking into my castle," Scourge declared, rolling up his sleeves. They both started throwing fists and kicks at each other, but both evaded the attacks.

Both stopped for a moment to catch their breath. "You know, you and I have a lot in common, Blue," Scourge panted. "We're both just as stubborn, especially when it comes to the girl we like."

"The only difference is: I don't treat her poorly like you do!" Sonic retorted coming at him, but Scourge dodged.

"Poorly?" Scourge repeated loudly. "All I've done was treat her nicely and gently."

"Oh, please, kidnapping her, giving her nightmares by pretending to be me, and giving her a potion that would make her forget who her real friends are? Yeah, you've been the perfect gentleman," he commented sarcastically.

"But she doesn't remember any of that stuff. She thinks that I've been the hedgehog who's always been there for her."

"When in fact, it was me," Sonic corrected sourly.

"True, but she'll never know that," Scourge claimed.

"Don't be too sure!" Sonic lunged in the and headed fist first at him, but Scourge teleported away again. As soon as Sonic landed on the ground, Scourge hit him hard again, making him dizzy.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic," Scourge tsked teasingly, "You keep getting knocked out by that every time." Then he lifted the weak Sonic and carried him to a stream nearby. "Since you can't swim, have a cool dip." Then he threw him into the water and watched him being carried away by the current. "Good riddance."

Scourge teleported himself home in the gardens with satisfaction and when he was about to walk to his room, he saw Amy on her balcony. Afraid that she might've seen Sonic, he teleported himself next to her.

Amy jumped when she saw him, then sighed with relief. "It's only you."

"You okay, Amy?" he asked innocently.

"I'm fine, it's just... I thought I heard someone knocking on the balcony, then I saw someone blue on the balcony." She remembered that Scourge had asked her if she knew a blue hedgehog.

"Well, he's not here now," Scourge told her. He put a hand on her shoulders. "Why don't you go back to sleep? We've got a future planned tomorrow."

Amy nodded, though she was still curious about that hedgehog. She walked back to her bed and covered herself up. Scourge came up to her stroked his hand on her face. "See ya tomorrow, sweetheart," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

"See ya," she smiled. When he left, Amy wondered about that hedgehog and she couldn't help but think...

_Was that...Sonic? Then was he doing here? Why would he come to see me? Or was it just my imagination. _She assumed that it must've been her imagination, but she wasn't sure. Then she fell fast asleep.

* * *

Miles away from the castle, Sonic grabbed ashore of the streambed and climbed out, coughing and spitting. He laid down on the ground, catching his breath. Before he knew it, he found himself asleep with exhaustion...

When he woke up, he saw that dawn had already arrived and bolted up with horror.

_Oh, no! The wedding! Amy!_

Without hesitation, he dashed away from the stream's flow back to the castle. He felt desperate and terrified. He couldn't believe he'd slept and that Scourge had beaten him again, but all he could think about was saving Amy.

_No, no, no, no, no! This can't be! I've got to stop the wedding or I'll lose Amy forever!_

* * *

(Don't freak out! Things will get better, I promise! Don't lose faith! See ya and God bless.)


	12. Objections & Acceptions

**Chapter 12: Objections and Acceptions**

Today was the day. Everyone was busy, busy, busy, getting large hall ready for the wedding ceremony. Amy looked at her reflectioin in the mirror to look at the flacy long white gown which had white flowers.

She took a deep breath. _Well, here it is. Today, I'm marrying the man of my dreams..._ And yet she wondered about this man she was marrying. There seemed something about Scourge that didn't seem right. She knew he loved her, but she wondered how much she loved him.

_But I've had so many wonderful memories of him. He's always been the gallant hero who's saved me more times than one...right?_

Then she remembered that blue hedgehog again that she thought she saw last night on her balcony. It looked he was there one second and then gone the next. And then when she had stepped out on the balcony again, Scourge showed up so suddenly. She'd told him she thought there was a blue hedgehog and he acted like there was nothing...

_Acting? Wouldn't he be telling the truth?_

Still...it felt like her groom to-be was hiding something...

* * *

On the hills outside of the palace, Sonic could see the castle again. He wondered if the wedding had already begun.

_It'll be over before it'll even start._ Sonic vowed with a clench fist and ran straight for the palace.

* * *

At the altar, Amy walked towards the end of the hall and felt butterflies in her stomach, but not from excitement at all, more like fear. She knew this was common for those who are about to start something that's so final...but this wasn't the case at all.

_But why? Why am I having second thoughts like this?_

Then a hand stuck out in front of her face and she looked up to see she was close to Scourge, who was looking at her lovingly.

Amy felt more afraid than ever. She hesitated to take his hand, then grasped it as he gently pulled her up next to him.

As the minister said the words, Amy's heart beat fast with extreme terror...terror of Scourge. _Why am I so frightened of him? _

She felt Scourge's hands grip on hers and she felt like she needed to run away. _But isn't this what I've always wanted? _

"If anyone objects to this to this union, speak now and forever hold your peace," the minister finished.

Suddenly, the altar door opened forcefully and everyone turned to see a blue hedgehog at the entrance.

"Yeah, I object!" he yelled, glaring daggers at Scourge.

Scourge growled with deep anger while Amy blinked at him, seeing he was blue...

"Scourge, is that Sonic?" she whispered.

"It doesn't matter who he is," he replied, deliberately avoiding her question. Then he charged at Sonic who leapt up in the air and landed his feet hard on Scourge 'til he hit the floor. He dashed towards a confused Amy putting his hands on her shoulders

"Amy, listen, I know you don't remember, but it's me Sonic."

"Really?" she asked in amazement. "Are...are you the one who was on my balcony last night?"

"Yes, but then Scourge came and fought me outside of the palace walls," Sonic replied, keeping his grip on her shoulders. "Because he didn't want you to remember who I am. Listen, Scourge isn't your true love. You never loved him at all. All the memories, the good times you've had with him, are really the times you've had with me."

"What? But..." Amy said softly, looking at the ground. "But how can that be...? I mean, why would he do that?"

"Because he kidnapped you so he can marry you and he gave you syrums to give you nightmares about him pretending to be me and to make you forget about me so you'd love him."

"But..."

"Amy, please, you have to believe me," he begged, "The hedgehog who's really been there to save you is me. I'm the guy you love."

Amy's eyes widened with shock. "You...?"

"Yes, me, you used to follow me around all the time on Mobius. Then you decided to respect my face, but you still loved so you made flowers crowns and I asked you to lunch and I was going to take you to a mountain to see flowers. You have to believe me, Amy."

Amy just stared at him, not sure if she could believe it. But...looking at his green eyes did make him look familiar along with his blue fur. She squinted her eyes and touched his face. "S...Sonic?" she asked, starting to remember.

"That's right, Amy," he nodded, his voice almost cracked. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog... and..." He pulled her closer to him and planted his lips on hers for what seemed like forever. Amy's eyes were wide...then they lowered... Now she remembered, the real man she's always admired for so long, her hero in blue. Sonic pulled himself from her and they looked at each other dazely. "And I love you, Amy Rose."

Amy cried and hugged him tightly. "Sonic, now I remember everything. And I love you, too." Sonic smiled from ear to ear, and returned the hugged, overjoyed to have his Amy back.

Scourge groaned and shook his head and saw that Sonic was hugging Amy. He was sieging with rage and teleported himself to them and shoved them away from each other and wrapped his arms around Amy and teleported away.

"No, no, no!" Sonic cried in denial. She'd finally remembered him, he couldn't lose her again. He ran past the guests of the altar to look from top to bottom to find them.

_Hold on, Amy. I'll find you. I always have and always will._

* * *

In the dungeon, Amy was taken to a cell and Scourge had chained Amy's hands above her head. Amy shedded tears, wondering that he was going to do to her now.

"There's no way he's going to have you," Scourge claimed, "I didn't go through all of this to lose now."

"Scourge, please, if you really love me, you'll let me go now," Amy begged.

Scourge laid a hand under her chin and brought her face closer to his. "It's because I love you that I won't let you go," he whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut with her head turned until he made her face him. "One way or another, my little Rose, you're mine and you're staying here forever. Even if I have to tear Blue apart one piece at a time."

"Sonic will beat you," she attacked. "You may have won battles, but he's gonna win the war."

Scourge slammed his hand on the wall close to Amy's head, making her yelp. "Sonic, Sonic, Sonic! I'm so sick of having to think about you with Sonic and talking about him and trying to woo him with flower crowns. It's really annoying!" he yelled, scaring Amy half to death.

He panted, trying to calm himself down with Amy shivering. He looked at her straight in the face with...very sad eyes. He cupped her cheek, murmuring, "What do I have to do to make you see me instead of him? I've tried everything, but nothing worked." At that moment, he hugged her, and it sounded like to Amy that...he was crying. "I want you so much. You're someone I care about the most... I...can't lose you."

Amy couldn't believe that Scourge was crying. She'd seen a lot of amazing sensitive sides of him, but not tears. Clearly, he did love her or he wouldn't act like this at all.

Scourge then wiped his tears and pulled himself from her, his sadness looking dead serious which frightened Amy again. "Well, if I'm gonna win your affections, then I guess I have no choice but to do this."

Before she blinked, his lips were planted on hers and her eyes were wide and tried to get him off her. He pulled back for a breath. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

He didn't answer, he just came in for another kiss. Amy shedded more tears than took deep breaths when he pulled himself from her again. Then he kissed her again, longer this time and pulled away again. "What are you trying to do?" she sobbed.

"If kissing you is the only way to get you to give me your heart, then..." He leaned in again, but Amy turned her head.

"If kissing me is supposed to make me love you, then why am I crying my eyes out?" she said quickly.

He looked at her, paying attention to the tears on her face. He slowly sat down, his hand in his face. "Oh, man... Even this doesn't work..." Amy blinked at him. "Nothing works. No matter how hard I try, you'll never love me..."

Suddenly, the dungeon door opened and Amy looked to see Sonic. She gasped with joy as he walked down.

"Hold on, Amy, once I'm through with him, we're outta here," he declared, looking at Scourge who didn't look at him.

"This is all your fault," Scourge growled, clenching his fists. "If only you weren't alive!" Then he looked at Sonic with the scariest angry eyes. "Then Amy would be mine!" He threw punches and kicks at Sonic, but he dodged them all.

Sonic went behind pillars, but Scourge punched through them, knocking the stoned columns down. Sonic kept avoiding the blows as Scourge punched more of the columns.

"Scourge, if you keep this up, the castle will collapse," Sonic warned.

"I don't care!" he roared. "You're nothing but a bone stuck in my throat!" He kept hitting him more and more until finally, Sonic jumped on a wall and bent his knees for him to rocket himself past his green rival back towards Amy's cell. Unfortunately, Scourge did the same thing and opened a hand to Sonic and pinned him to the wall, his grip on his neck. "Time to get rid of once and for all." Scourge raised a fist for the killing punch.

"Wait, please, don't do it!" Amy pleaded. "Please don't..."

Scourge looked at Amy, then grinned. "Sure, sweetheart, I'll spare his life, if you agree to be mine." Amy's eyes went wide. "We're still wearing our ceremonial clothes. We could still get hitched now. How about it? Your heart for his life."

"No, Amy, please don't," Sonic choked, his hands on Scourge's arm that was holding him. "I'm not worth it."

"Decide, Amy," Scourge told her.

Amy looked at Sonic who was being strangled. She couldn't let him die. She couldn't...but she didn't want to say good-bye to him, either...

However, Sonic didn't want to lose Amy again, either, and bit hard on Scourge's hand, making him scream and let go. Sonic spit the taste out of his mouth and wiped his lips. "You're not a hedgehog, Scourge, you're a snake!" Sonic insulted.

"Call me what you want!" Scourge retorted, shaking his bitten hand. "As long as I get what I want! If blackmailing you doesn't work, then I'll just kill you anyway, and erase her memories all over again! That way, without you to help her remember, I'll finally have her!"

"_Never!_" Sonic yelled, then charged at him, but Scourge disappeared again. Sonic stopped to think for a second. He'd fallen for this many times before, he couldn't let himself fall for it again. He closed his eyes and listened until he heard air rushing above him and dodged Scourge's attack.

"What?!" Scourge shouted in disbelief.

"I can learn from my mistakes, too, Green," Sonic teased, then bulleted himself at Scourge and made him hit the wall hard and fall down with a thud. Sonic grabbed the key from his pocket and unlocked Amy's chains.

Amy hugged him, kissing his cheek for his victory and received a kiss on the forehead from him as well as a hug. "I knew you could win," Amy murmured.

"Thanks, Amy."

Just then, they heard a rumbling sound. "What was that?" Amy asked.

Sonic looked at the columns Scourge had knocked down and remembered what he'd warned him about a minute ago. "The castle's gonna go down!" He took Amy's hand and led him out of the cell, but Amy looked to see Scourge hurt and coughing. She didn't know why...but it didn't feel right to just leave him like that. "Wait, Sonic," she said and walked up to the green hedgehog.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

Amy knelt down in front of him, putting a hand on his back that made him look at her. "Scourge, come with us. Your castle's gonna go down. You need to escape."

Scourge looked away and closed his eyes. "It doesn't matter," he replied dryly, sitting against the wall. "I lost... Besides...I'm responsible for this, so I'm gonna pay the price." He touched her cheek and added. "But, even though I know you were only acting and that I'd erased your memories of Blue, I was still happy to be with you." He smiled. "Now I really wish I was Sonic... He's got something in his world that's better than a castle and power, he has you."

Amy touched his hand, amazed to see him accepting his fate. "Scourge, you don't have to end it like this."

"Yeah, I do. If I can't have you, then I might as well have nothing at all." He kissed her hand, giving her a last loving look. "Good-bye, my little Rose." He looked to Sonic with a strangely warm smile, "Blue, she's yours now. Take care of her." Then he let go of Amy's hand, closing his eyes, preparing for his demise.

Sonic looked around the dungeon as the walls started to cave in. "Amy, we've got to go now," he told her, picking her up bridal style and ran out of castle as fast as he could. Scourge grinned after they left. "Looks like Sonic's won his queen."

* * *

Sonic zoomed out of the castle and to the hills. He put Amy down as they looked at the castle that crumbled down to the ground. They couldn't believe what'd just happened. Scourge had ended his life and let Amy go, accepting Sonic as the victor.

They didn't know what to say as they kept staring at the demolished castle, then Amy leaned against Sonic's chest and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. After a long moment of silence, Sonic pulled out the portal-ring and threw it in the air. "Come on, Amy, let's go home." She nodded as he held on to her and jumped through the portal, back to the beautiful more peaceful Mobius on the lovely green hills of Knothole.

"Amy...are you all right?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Well...I'm shocked by what just happened," she confessed, then looked at him with a smile, "but I'm very happy." She embraced him tightly, grateful that this was real. She was home with Sonic again. He grinned and returned the hug, keeping her close to him, never ever wanting to let go of her again.

* * *

(I hope this was a good one. But I do have bad news...the next chapter will be the last one. So I will make it a very, very good one. Thanks for staying with me this far. God bless.)


	13. Can You Believe In Love Again?

**Chapter 13: Can You Believe In Love Again?**

It'd been three days since Sonic and Amy came back to Knothole. They were happy to see their friends again who were overjoyed to have them back safe and sound. After the reunion, Sonic and Amy talked to the others about their relationship and they were all thrilled to hear that the hedgehogs were going steady at last.

That morning in Knothole, Amy was sprucing herself up, brushing her hair. She was smiling because things were peaceful and even better than before since she and Sonic became official.

While she was brushing, she thought about Scourge, who had died in Anti-Mobius after letting her go. She couldn't believe he had decided to let Sonic have her like that... She also couldn't believe how much he loved her. She actually felt a little bit of sympathy for him. She still didn't approve of what he did, but he cherished her like she cherishes Sonic. She would go to all crazy ends to make him hers until she realized it was best to leave him be and be a better person for him.

However, Scourge didn't do the same thing. Unlike Amy, he went from kidnapping to lying to giving her syrums to make her forget Sonic and like him and kissed her forcefully and used Sonic's life to blackmail her into accepting him. He claimed he wanted to be a good guy for her, but he was doing the exact opposite.

_Still...I wish he didn't have to perish like that... He should've just moved on with his life. But what about me? What would I have done if Sonic had liked another girl?_

She would've been sad...but she knew now that if Sonic did have someone else he wanted to be with, she would have to face it like a grown woman and be happy for him.

_It's a miracle that he's accepted me now..._

* * *

In the middle of the day, Sonic was running through the green hills of Knothole, getting his usual jog in. He closed his eyes, enjoying the rushing air blowing through his quills. To him, it was like all the excitement had never happened.

_I sure wish it didn't. I was almost afraid I'd lose Amy forever._

Then he himself thought about Scourge and his accepting his defeat and letting Amy go home with him. He went that far to making her forget all about him and even threatened to kill him if Amy didn't agree to stay with him in Anti-Mobius for life. But in the end...he actually did the right thing.

_I can't believe Green did that... He decided to accept that I was the one to take care of her..._

He never thought he'd feel this way, but he felt sorry for him a bit. He hated what he did to Amy, but he did love her even though he didn't do it right.

_At least he did better in the end... And at least Amy's home where she belongs...and that she's with me..._

* * *

That late afternoon, Amy was dressed in a pink and white shirt with a red skirt, getting ready for her date with Sonic to the mountains. Because of what'd happened with her being kidnapped, they never got to go, but Sonic had asked her yesterday if she would go with him to see the flowers bloom again.

After spraying perfume on herself, she checked herself on the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. Then she heard a knock on the door that brought made her heart leap with joy. She ran downstairs, straightened her skirt and took a deep breath before opening the door to see Sonic.

"Hi, Sonic," she greeted, being slightly casual.

"Hi, Amy," Sonic waved, then stopped to look up and down at her. "Wow, you look good."

"Thank you," she replied, looking away with a bashful smile.

"Ready to go?" Sonic asked, extending his hand to her.

Amy nodded and took his hand. "Now more than ever."

Sonic picked her up bridal style and ran to the north of Knothole with Amy's arms around his shoulders. During the jog, Amy glanced at her blue crush, his gorgeous green eyes looking at the road ahead of them.

_I could almost drown in those eyes._

Sonic blinked at her, making her blush and look away. Sonic grinned and picked up the pace, wanting to get to the mountains quickly. They saw the broken bridge ahead and Amy clung on to Sonic, closing her eyes shut. Sonic, with great determination, kept Amy close to him and jumped off of the edge above the deep gorge below them and landed safely to the other side and kept running.

Amy opened an eye and saw that they were both across the bridge and headed to the mountains. She looked at Sonic in amazement. Was there nothing her hero in blue could do?

He jogged toward the bottom of the mountains until he saw the spot of green grass that was their destination and skidded to a halt. "Here it is," Sonic announced.

Amy looked to see that the flowers were still closed since it was moonlight yet, but to her surprise, she saw a picnic blanket with a picnic basket and a little stereo. "What's all this?" Amy asked, tilting her head.

"I thought we'd do something while we wait for the flowers to bloom, so I set this up," Sonic said.

Amy was speechless. Sonic had never done something like this before... Sonic gently put her down and took her hand, leading her to the blanket to sit down. Sonic pulled out two fine glasses and poured apple cider and took out a plate of the same pasta Amy liked and both clicked their glasses together and enjoyed their meal.

After they were done, the sky was getting darker as the sun went down and they started to clean everything up. It was still a little early for the flowers for the moon to come out, so Sonic turned on the stereo to a song called _Love Again_ by a blonde feline called Cascata.

_I can see it in your eyes. No more tears, no more alibis. I'm still in love with you. There's so much I gotta show. I will never let you go._

Amy closed her eyes, listening to the lyrics that were describing her feelings for Sonic, who cleared his throat making her look at him.

"May I have this dance?" Sonic asked, bowing in a gentlemanly manner.

"Why, yes," Amy answered, pleasantly, locking her hand on his with his other hand on her back and her free arm resting on his as they spun around.

_But still I know for sure. Come take me by the hand. This summer never ends._

The two hedgehogs looked into each other's eyes, smiling as they kept spinning around on the grass.

_And I wanna know, could you believe in love again? Please tell me now that it's not the end. 'Cause this I promise you so true, this summer belongs to you. Could you believe in love again? How can I make you understand? But this I promise you so true, this summer belongs to you._

The song played instrumental now and Sonic and Amy's beat went faster with the song's. Sonic suddenly spun her around under his arm, making her laugh as he twirled her back to him, making him stare into his lovely green eyes that made her blush.

_This summer belongs to you._

They kept dancing again for a few seconds that felt like forever, until the stars lit up in the sky, but the love hogs felt like they were close to the stars themselves as they danced.

Amy felt like the luckiest girl on Mobius that Sonic had accepted her. She'd always dreamt of being with him, but she knew she was overdoing it in the past and that was why she wanted to be what he would want her to be and leave him be in his own private life.

_Would you catch me if I fall? Crash and burn and lose it all. Tell me what to do. 'Cause I need you night and day. Will you ever run away?_

She remembered when he would run away from her because she'd always pressure and scare him into going out with her, and she felt guilty. To her, she'd acted like a spoiled, immature child who thought she could use fear and brute force to make Sonic hers, which reminded her again of how Scourge would force Amy to be his.

_Just one more thing to say: Come take me by the hand. This summer never ends._

But she also reminded herself again that she'd at last decided to be a better lady for him and a better friend which at least wasn't too late and that had really turned things around for her and Sonic. Amy had earned his feelings fairly and nicely.

_And I wanna know, could you believe in love again? Please tell me now it's not the end. 'Cause this I promise you so true, this summer belongs to you. Could you believe in love again? How can I make you understand? But this I promise you so true, this summer belongs to you._

They picked up the pace again, Sonic twirling her some more and both felt lighter on their feet as well as their hearts with each step.

_This summer belongs to you._

Sonic, well, he really hated it when Amy would pester him and stalk him all the time and try to make him like her back. But when she'd changed herself, Sonic was really amazed at her sudden maturity as well as proud. She really had turned into the grown up woman he'd come to appreciate, respect, and loved day.

Finally, when the song was done, Amy found herself leaning against his arm and both were staring into each other's eyes again. They slowly went up to each other's faces, looking like they were going to kiss, but then, something glowed on the ground next to them.

They looked to see a luminous white flower that had just opened, along with another, and three more, and ten more, and then all of the other flower buds opened into white flowers glowing on the ground, looking as beautiful as the stars and bright as the moon in the sky.

Amy stared in awe, not believing that how wonderful these flowers looked.

"Aren't they something?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded slowly. "It's so...it's so..." she sighed. "I can't even begin to describe it."

Sonic grinned, "You know, flowers that bloom in the day are good for everyone who are awake to see, but these flowers that bloom at night are even better because they give us light for us to see as well as the moon. They bring us out of the darkness, to show us there's a lot more beauty at night than scary things that you think might lurk in the shadows. It's sort of like space."

Sonic looked up to the starlit sky with Amy looking at his direction as he continued. "We know that there are other worlds out there, but some people are afraid to explore up there because it's so dark and they don't know what and whom they'll find. But they still have the stars to light their way, to show that they're not alone and that there's always a light in the deepest darkness. The day is good, but the night is just as good, too."

Amy listened until he was done speaking. To her, it was like listening to poetry. "Wow, Sonic, that was beautiful," she commented.

"Thanks," he nodded.

Both looked at the flowers again, then Sonic took a look at Amy whose head was faced to the white flowers. He slowly reached his hand on her face to gently turned it to his. Amy blinked, then closed her eyes as he reached for her, and she felt his lips on her forehead.

Amy opened her eyes, surprised it wasn't her mouth he touched. "Sorry, I missed," he apologized. Amy blinked again in confusion. "I meant to aim for here." Before she knew it, he pressed his lips on hers, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him. Amy slowly closed her eyes again and wrapped her hands around his neck. Both felt hot at the kiss until they pulled away from each other to breathe.

"Amy, I love you," Sonic whispered.

"I love you, too, Sonic," Amy nodded, her eyes starting to weep with joy. Sonic wiped the tears way with his thumb, and brought her into a tight hug, stroking her short pink hair. Amy returned the hug, fingering his own long blue quills, and she felt that this summer night belonged to the both of them.

"I definitely believe in love again," Sonic murmured, not letting go of her.

"So do I," Amy agreed, kissing his cheek, earning a kiss on the forehead from him. They smiled at each other as they turned back to the glowing white flowers, holding on to each other's hands, enjoying the lovely sight in the peaceful moonlit night.

* * *

(And that's the end of Stolen Hearts. What do you guys think, huh? I hope this was a good story to all of you and I want to thank those who had liked and commented on my story. Thanks kindly and good-bye. God bless.)


End file.
